Heiße Quellen
by Mark Soul
Summary: In Jusenkyo machte Genma einen folgenschweren Fehler. Die Konsequenzen hat nun Ryoga zu tragen. Der arme Junge ... äh, Junge?
1. Jusenkyo und seine Tücken

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   
  
  


Ein kleiner Schmetterling mit filigranen gelben Flügeln landete elegant auf einem Gänseblümchen. Er klappte seine Flügel zusammen und blieb einen Augenblick reglos sitzen, als ob er sich von den Strapazen des Fluges erholen müßte. Dann begann er das zu tun was seine Natur war: Mit seinem Rüssel angelte er nach dem Nektar der Blume. 

Er war so mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt das er nicht den Schatten bemerkte, welcher sich langsam und bedrohlich über ihn senkte. Als er es dann merkte war es zu spät, ein großer Fuß stampfte unerbittlich dort hernieder wo der Schmetterling saß. Als sich der Fuß darauf wieder hob und aus dem Blickfeld verschwand, war das Gänseblümchen platt auf den Boden gedrückt, und der Schmetterling machte einen ziemlich toten Eindruck. 

So grausam wie es jetzt wirken mochte, es war eine gute Sache. Wäre das gelbgeflügelte Wesen weitergeflogen, hätten die Luftwirbel die der Schmetterling erzeugte, vier Wochen und ein paar tausend Kilometer später zu dem schlimmsten Hurrikane aller Zeiten geführt. Der Sturm hätte einen Großteil der USA dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, was zu einem internationalen Zusammenbruch der Börse geführt hätte. 

Die Weltwirtschaft würde es nicht schaffen sich von diesem Megacrash wieder zu erholen. Fünf Jahre später würden die meisten der heutigen Industriestaaten in Armut und Anarchie versunken sein. Das weltweite Chaos würde schließlich dazu führen das Nordkorea aus purer Verzweiflung heraus einen Krieg mit China anzettelt, in dem nach und nach alle anderen Länder mit einbezogen würden. 

Der daraus resultierende globale Atomschlag würde dann alles Leben so wie wir es kennen auslöschen, und diesen Planeten 200 Millionen Jahre lang zu einer verstrahlen Einöde machen. So gesehen war es sehr positiv das der Schmetterling zerdrückt auf der Wiese lag.   
  
  
  
  


**"Heiße Quellen"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  


Disclaimer:   
Ranma habe ich von Genma bekommen, Jusenkyo hat mir Rumiko ausgeliehen, und die Idee mit dem heißen Wasser hab ich von Dak. Der Schmetterling war meiner.   
  
  


**_Kapitel Eins: Jusenkyo und seine Tücken_**   
  
  
  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  
  


Der Besitzer des Fußes, ein gewisser Ranma Saotome, ahnte nichts davon wie nah die Welt ihrer Vernichtung gekommen war. Selbst wenn es ihm jemand gesagt hätte, hätte er wohl nicht zugehört, denn er war momentan ziemlich schlechter Laune. 

Ranma Saotome war Kampfkünstler, und befand sich zur Zeit mit seinem Vater auf Trainingsreise in China. Und besagter Vater war auch der Grund für seine augenblickliche Laune. 

"Wann sind wir endlich da?" fragte er zum wiederholten Male. 

Und bekam zum wiederholten Male die selbe Antwort. "Wenn wir da sind." 

Ranma gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich und trottete weiter hinter seinem Vater her. Beide waren nun schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs - eine kleine Zeitspanne wenn man bedenkt das die Trainingsreise nun schon fast zehn Jahre andauerte - und er hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl das Genma sich verlaufen hatte. 

Genma, das war sein Vater, sein Sensei, alles was er an Familie hatte. Seine Mutter hatte er die letzten zehn Jahre nicht gesehen, er wußte nicht mal ob sie noch lebte. Aber selbst wenn, er schien ihr völlig egal zu sein, warum sonst hätte seine Mutter ihn alleine mit seinem Vater gelassen. So verschwendete Ranma nie einen Gedanken an die Frau die ihn einst geboren hatte. 

Der junge Mann blieb abrupt stehen. Sein Vater ging noch einige Schritte weiter bis er merkte, daß sein Sohn ihm nicht mehr folgte. 

"Was ist los, Ranma? Komm weiter!" 

Ranma schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf, so das sein Pferdeschwanz hin und herflog. "Ich will endlich wissen warum du mich hier mitten in die Einöde schleppst. Hier ist kein Trainingsgelände mehr." 

"Doch, es muß hier sein. Es steht alles hier drin," beharrte Genma und wedelte mit einem dünnen Heft. "Ich bin mir sicher, nur noch über diesen einen Hügel dort..." Er deutete nach Vorne, in die Richtung in die sie gegangen waren. 

"Das hast du die letzten Male auch schon gesagt." 

"Aber diesmal bin ich mir sicher. Los Ranma, wenn wir dann noch immer nichts sehen können machen wir eine Pause." 

Ranma schnaubte, setzte sich aber wieder in Bewegung. "Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich das alles mitmache," murrte er. "Ich hab den ganzen Tag schon so ein komisches Gefühl deswegen." 

"Das ist nur die Vorfreude auf das neue Training, mein Sohn." 

Kurze Zeit später standen beide auf der Kuppe des Hügels. Vor ihnen breitete sich ein weitläufiges Tal aus, durchsetzt mit einer erstaunlichen Anzahl kleiner Teiche. In diesen Teichen steckten in regelmäßigen Abständen lange Stangen aus Bambus. 

"Was habe ich dir gesagt?" meinte Genma mit nicht wenig Stolz in der Stimme und machte eine umfassende Geste. "Das legendäre Trainingsgelände. Jusenkyo." 

"Und was soll daran so besonders sein?" Ranma klang nicht beeindruckt. "Sieht für mich aus wie ein Tal voller Tümpel." 

Der Pessimismus seinen Sohnes schien Genma nicht weiter zu stören. "Das werden wir gleich erfahren. Hier muß es irgendwo einen Touristenführer geben..." 

Der weitere Verlauf der Ereignisse sollte hinlänglich bekannt sein. Vater und Sohn trainieren, Vater fällt in Quelle des ertrunkenen Panda, Sohn in Quelle des ertrunkenen Mädchen. Während der dann folgenden Verfolgungsjagd fällt ein gewisser verlorener Junge in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Ferkels. Alles schon gesehen. 

Machen wir also einen Sprung und begeben uns direkt zu der nächsten wichtigen Szene... 

"... und kaltes Wasser verwandelt ehrenwerte Besucher wieder," erklärte der Touristenführer, und kippte zur Veranschaulichung einen Eimer über den grade wieder Mensch gewordenen Genma. 

"Growf!" 

"Sir sehen? Heißes Wasser seien keine Lösung dauerhaft." 

Ranma saß in einer Ecke und schmollte. Selbst die Tatsache, das er wieder er selbst war, heiterte ihn nicht viel auf. Alleine schon der Gedanke, jedes Mal bei Kontakt mit kalter Flüssigkeit wieder zu einem schwachen kleinen Mädchen zu werden, jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. 

Ruckartig stand er auf, so das der Stuhl auf dem er gesessen hatte hinten überkippte. Der Panda duckte sich sofort, in Erwartung weiterer Prügel, aber Ranma ging nur zur Tür. 

"Growf?" 

"Halt die Klappe, alter Mann," sagte Ranma ungehalten. "Ich brauche Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Und ihr zwei," Er funkelte die beiden wütend an, "überlegt euch eine Lösung für diesen Schlamassel!" 

Das laute zuschlagen der Tür war ein weiterer Hinweis auf die momentane Stimmung des Jungen. Der Panda schüttelte in Unverständnis seinen Schädel, dann wandte er sich dem Touristenführer zu. 

"Growf?" 

"Können Sir ein wenig deutlicher sprechen? Haben Probleme mit verstehen." 

"Growf. Growf." Der verwandelte Mensch deutete mit seinen Tatzen auf den Teekessel, dann auf sich. 

"Ah, ich verstehen. Ehrenwerter Gast haben Durst?" 

"Gruff." Genma schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Groff," schlug er sich mit beiden Händen auf seinen behaarten Bauch. 

"Oh, haben nicht Durst sondern Hunger?" 

"Growf!" sagte Genma und überlegte wie er die Tatsache klar darlegen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er sich für zukünftige Situationen wie diese einen Stift und ein paar Holzschilder bereithalten? 

"Sir wollen sich wieder zurückverwandeln?" 

"Growf! Growf!" nickte der Bär. 

"Ah, das sein keine Problem," freute sich der Touristenführer und schürte wieder das Feuer auf seinem Herd. "Hm, sein vielleicht doch Problem," sagte er dann und wandte sich an Genma. "Tun mir furchtbar leid, aber haben kein frisches Wasser mehr. Sind Sir so nett und holen Wasser aus Brunnen oben auf Hügel?" 

"Grumpf!" nickte Genma, schnappte sich den Eimer und verließ das Haus. Draußen sah er sich nach seinem Sohn um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Dann machte er sich auf zum Rand des Tales, wo der besagte Brunnen zu sehen war. 

Mit einem Eimer voller frischen, unverfluchten Wasser auf dem Rückweg fiel dem Bären eine Bewegung in einer der Quellen ins Auge. Dort in einer der Quellen paddelte doch tatsächlich ein junges Schwein und versuchte mit unbeholfenen Schwimmbewegungen das Ufer zu erreichen. 

Der Panda beugte sich herab und angelte nach dem Ferkel. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte das Tier ein schwarz-gelb gepunktetes Stirnband um. Dann fing das Ferkel plötzlich aus irgendeinem Grund wie verrückt an zu quieken, als wenn es etwas erschreckt hätte. 

Genma wunderte sich nicht darüber, schließlich war er zur Zeit ein Bär, und das Ferkel dachte nur er würde es jetzt fressen. Was ihn daran erinnerte das er seit heute morgen nichts mehr gegessen hatte. 

"Ich denke, ich nehme dich mit, gekocht schmeckst du sicher gut. Auch wenn du etwas mager bist," sagte er zu dem Schwein. Heraus kam aber nur ein: "Growf." 

Zurück in der Hütte des Touristenführers machte Genma mit Gesten auf das Ferkel und den Kochtopf sein Vorhaben klar. Zudem beschloß er wirklich bei nächster Gelegenheit sich etwas zu schreiben zu besorgen, diese Zeichensprache war einfach zu umständlich. 

"Sein gute Idee von ehrenwerte Gast Ferkel zu kochen," sagte der JTF als er es endlich verstanden hatte und versuchte das Schwein ruhig zu stellen, als es sich plötzlich panisch wehrte. "Wollen Sir sofort essen oder sich erst wieder in Mann verwandeln?" 

Genma überlegte einen Moment. Soweit er wußte fraßen Pandas nur Bambusspitzen. Er gab also zu verstehen das er erst wieder ein Mensch werden wollte. 

Der JTF setzte also den Teekessel auf und wandte sich mit dem Eimer wieder an Genma. "Können Sir noch mal Wasser holen? Reichen leider nicht für Ferkel kochen und Verwandeln." 

Der Panda gab einen mißbilligenden Laut von sich und stapfte ein zweites Mal hinaus. Faul wie er war nahm er diesmal aber nicht den langen Weg zum Brunnen, sondern schöpfte einfach das Wasser aus der nächstbesten Quelle. Dann ging er zurück. 

"Oh, ehrenwerter Gast sein schon wieder da? Sein schnell, ja?" Der Chinese setzte einen neuen Topf mit dem von Genma mitgebrachten Wasser auf und nahm den dampfenden Teekessel vom Herd. "Sein jetzt warm genug zum verwandeln von ehrenwerte Gast." 

Genma grunzte und nahm den Kessel entgegen. "Wuuuaaaah! Au! Au! Au!" schrie er dann. 

"Oh, sein vielleicht etwas zu sehr warm gewesen?" 

"Das kann man wohl sagen," keuchte Genma und fächelte sich kühle Luft zu. 

Der Touristenführer wandte sich seinerseits wieder dem Herd zu. "Ah, Wasser hier sein auch schon sehr viel warm. Zeit zu kochen Ferkel." Er nahm das panisch quiekende Schweinchen und hielt es über den blubbernden Topf. "Mir fallen grade ein, es tun hier geben Quelle von ertrunkenes Ferkel. Vielleicht sein Ferkel hier ja armer ehrenwerter Besucher der sein gefallen hinein?" Da er das zu Genma sagte, sah er nicht wie besagtes Ferkel wie wild nickte. "Ha ha, guter Witz sein, ja?" 

Genma lachte pflichtschuldig mit, aber nicht sehr humorvoll. Er konnte nichts, was mit den Quellen zu tun hatte, sonderlich komisch finden. 

Und so landete das Ferkel im kochenden Wasser. Im kochenden Jusenkyo Quellwasser. Und das Unglück nahm seinen Lauf...   
  
  
  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  
  


Anmerkungen des Autors:

Es ist schon ein wenig länger her, als ich von dieser Idee gelesen habe. Und ich dachte mir: Warum nicht? Möglich ist es sicher, alleine schon wegen Genmas Anti-Intelligenz und seiner Fähigkeit in jedes Fettnäpfchen hineinzutappen. 'Also', habe ich mir überlegt, 'was wäre wenn?' 

Laßt euch also im nächsten Kapitel überraschen in welchem Quellwasser Ryoga ein zweites Bad nimmt, welche Auswirkungen das auf seinen ersten Fluch hat, und was es bedeutet das dieses Wasser heiß war. 

Bis dann   
Mark Soul _mark_soul@gmx.de_>   
  



	2. Ryogas zweiter Fluch

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   


**"Heiße Quellen"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  


Disclaimer:   
Ranma Nibun no Ichi © by R.Takahashi, Kitty Films, Viz Media, Ehapa, RTL2.   
  
  


**_Kapitel Zwei: Ryogas zweiter Fluch_**   
  
  
  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  
  
  
  


Mit trüber Miene starrte er auf die Wasseroberfläche. Sein Spiegelbild starrte zurück. Es war ein gutaussehendes Spiegelbild, ein attraktives Gesicht eingerahmt von vollem, schwarzen Haar. Ein kurzer Pferdeschwanz, der ihm etwas Bishonen-mäßiges verlieh. Ein Mund um den immer ein Lächeln zu tanzen schien, ein Lächeln das stetig gut gelaunt und selbstsicher wirkte. Strahlend blaue Augen, kristallklar, die voller Zuneigung blicken konnte, aber auch voller gerechtem Zorn. 

Ja, er sah gut aus. Und er war sich dessen bewußt. Wenn er gewollt hätte, konnte er ein Mädchen in kürzester Zeit verführen, ohne das er auch nur den Mund aufmachen mußte. Er hatte es nie versucht, immerhin lenkten Mädchen ihn nur von seinem Weg ab ein wahrer Martial Artist zu werden. Aber er war sich sicher das er es gekonnt hätte, denn Ranma Saotome gewinnt jeden Kampf. 

Und nun würde sich dieses Gesicht, sein Gesicht, jedes Mal wenn er kaltes Wasser berührte, in das Antlitz eines schwachen Mädchens verwandeln, ebenso gutaussehend wie er, aber durch und durch bösartig. 

Ranma schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, denn darüber nachzudenken bedeutete, zugeben zu müssen das seine neue weibliche Hälfte durchaus attraktiv war, und das wollte er nicht. Er weigerte sich einen Vorteil in seinem Fluch zu sehen, und sei er noch so klein. 

Entschlossen wandte er sich um und ging in Richtung der kleinen Hütte zurück. Er mußte noch mal mit diesem dicklichen Chinesen sprechen. Es 'mußte' einfach eine Möglichkeit geben seinen Fluch wieder loszuwerden. 

Als er sich dem Haus näherte konnte er schon die Kampfgeräusche hören, und ein ärgerliches Schreien. In was sich sein Vater wohl jetzt wieder hineingeritten hatte, überlegte er. 

Als er die Hand an die Klinke legte war bereits alles wieder still. Er lauschte einen Moment, ob da drin möglicherweise eine üble Überraschung auf ihn wartete, aber identifizierte er die Stimme seines Vaters. Er klang aufgebracht, verlegen, aber nicht so als wenn er in Gefahr wäre. Ranma trat ein. 

"... können nicht wissen das Miss sein gefallen in Quelle von ertrunkenes Ferkel," entschuldigte sich der Touristenführer grade bei einem in eine alte Wolldecke eingewickeltem Mädchen. "Normalerweise alle Menschen meiden Jusenkyo, und Touristen immer erst kommen zu mir. Woher ich sollen wissen das Ferkel sein junge Miss?" 

"Du hättest mich fragen können," fuhr das Mädchen ihn an. "Und hör auf mich Miss zu nennen!" Sie hustete. "Verdammt, was ist mit meiner Stimme los?" 

"Aber ... Warum ich Miss nicht Miss nennen sollen? Solen ich Miss lieber Madame nennen?" 

"NEIN! Du sollst mich überhaupt nicht als -" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und blickte Ranma an. "DU!" 

Der Junge sah hinter sich, aber da war niemand. Er wandte sich wieder der Fremden zu und deutete auf sich. "Ich?" 

"Wer sonst?" fauchte das Mädchen. "Endlich habe ich dich gefunden, Ranma Saotome. Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr vor unserem Duell davonlaufen." Sie warf ihre Decke ab und sprang auf ihn zu, und Ranma konnte sich aus erster Hand überzeugen das sie wirklich eine junge Miss war. Und auch das Dunkelgrün ihre natürliche Haarfarbe war. 

Der Kämpfer in ihm bemerkte, das sie mit den Kampfkünsten sehr vertraut sein mußte, denn sie bewegte sich eindeutig wie ein Kämpfer, und die Muskeln unter ihrer Haut waren zwar nicht sonderlich gut ausgebildet, aber von der stählernen Zähigkeit die jahrelanges Training verriet.   
Der Junge in ihm meinte, das diese Muskeln ihrer Weiblichkeit überhaupt keinen Abbruch taten, im Gegenteil, sie verliehen dem weichen Fleisch unter ihrer cremefarbenen Haut eine Festigkeit die sehr sexy aussah.   
Der Macho in ihm erinnerte ihn daran, das ein Junge nie ernsthaft gegen ein Mädchen kämpfen sollte, und das er sie außer Gefecht setzen mußte ohne sie wirklich zu schlagen.   
Und der Perverse in ihm ... uuh, das lassen wir mal weg. 

Ranma wehrte den ersten Schlag ab, duckte sich unter dem zweiten hinweg und nahm den Tritt mit angespannten Bauchmuskeln hin. Ihre nächsten Angriffe ließ er einfach ins Leere gehen, und als sie sich bei einem Fauststoß etwas zu weit vorbeuge versetzte er ihr einen kleinen Schubs der sie auf die Matte schickte. 

Sofort sprang sie wieder auf. "Verdammt, Ranma, kämpfe richtig mit mir!" 

"Aber warum sollte ich?" fragte der Junge zurück. "Ich kenne dich nicht einmal." Er nahm seine klassische Kampfstellung gegen Mädchen an: Grader Stand, Füße zusammen, Hände hinter dem Rücken. Besonders das Füße zusammen war wichtig, da Frauen oft dazu neigten gewisse unfaire Stellen anzugreifen. 

"Hör auf mich zu verspotten," schrie die Grünhaarige und griff wieder an. 

Ranma beugte seinen Oberkörper nach links und rechts, und auch nach hinten um seine Gegnerin Löcher in die Luft schlagen zu lassen. Das versetzte sie nur noch mehr in Rage. "Verdammt, hör auf nur auszuweichen und kämpfe wie ein Mann." 

"Tut mir leid," erwiderte Ranma in ruhigen Tonfall, "aber ich schlage mich nicht mit Mädchen." 

Ihr Tonfall war zornig. "Und? Seh ich etwa aus wie ein Mädchen?" 

Darauf gab Ranma keine Antwort, sondern deutete vielsagend auf die Brüste, die ihm so freundlich dargeboten wurden. Seinen Blick hielt er weiter auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, denn zum einen gehörte es sich nicht auf Mädchenbrüste zu starren, zum anderen war das Zeigen von blanken Busen ein oft benutztes Ablenkungsmanöver bei Kämpfen zwischen Mann und Frau. 

Verständnislos sah das Mädchen an sich herab, und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ob sie sich das erste Mal sah. "W-w-was ist...? Da sind...? Ich ... ich bin ein Mädchen?" Sie blickte in die Runde und erwartete offensichtlich eine Antwort von den anderen. "Warum bin ich ein Mädchen? Und warum war ich eben ein Schwein?" 

Das war das Stichwort auf das der Touristenführer gewartet hatte. Er trat vor und begann langsam und deutlich zu erklären, so das er möglichst lange diesen wundervollen Anblick genießen konnte. 

"Miss seinen gefallen in Quelle von ertrunkenes Ferkel. Es geben traurige, sehr tragische Legende von Ferkel das dort sein ertrunken vor über 800 Jahren. Jetzt, wer immer fallen in Quelle, sich verwandeln in kleine schwarze Ferkel. Verwandlung sein aber nicht für immer, heißes Wasser machen wieder normal. Leider auch nicht für immer, verwandeln wieder in Ferkel bei nächstes Mal fallen in kalte Wasser. Gutaussehende Miss seinen also wieder Miss geworden weil ich geworfen in heißes Wasser, was mir tun außerordentlich leid." 

Erkenntnis schien in ihren Augen zu dämmern. "Also deswegen war ich ein Schwein," überlegte sie. Dann sah sie den Chinesen wieder an. "Aber weshalb bin ich jetzt ein Mädchen?" 

"Wie ich schon haben gesagt, heißes Wasser machen wieder normal. Miss sein zu Miss geworden als ich Ferkel geworfen in heißes Wasser habe." 

"Grrrr," machte sie, packte den armen Touristenführer am Kragen und schüttelte ihn durch. "Ich bin aber kein Mädchen, verdammt! Ich bin ein Junge, und ich will wieder einer werden! Ist das klar?" 

"Können Miss mich noch mal schütteln, sie hüpfen so schön dabei?" 

Der Kommentar wurde mit einer Faust im Gesicht quittiert. Das fremde Mädchen warf sich dann wieder ihre Decke über und spießte Ranma mit ihren Blicken auf. "Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich bin mir sicher das es alles nur deine Schuld ist!" 

"Das reicht jetzt, junge Dame ..." schaltete sich Genma ins Gespräch ein. 

"Ich bin ein Junge!" 

Genma überging den Einwand. "... ich weiß nicht was du für Probleme du mit meinem Sohn hast, aber ich bin mir sicher das ich dich nie mit ihm verlobt habe." 

Das Mädchen schien kurz davor zu explodieren, es bildete sich schon eine Kampfaura aus grünlichem Licht um ihren Körper herum. "Ich! Will! Endlich! Wissen! Warum! Ich! Ein! Mädchen! Bin! Ist! Das! Klar!?!" 

"Vielleicht ich können helfen," mischte sich der JTF wieder ein. "Miss sagen das Miss seien gewesen Sir?" 

"Ja, verdammt!" 

Der Touristenführer wandte sich an Genma. "Woher haben ehrenwerter Gast geholt zweites Mal Wasser? Auch aus Brunnen?" 

"Nein, hier aus der Quelle da hinten. Warum?" 

"Oh, oh, oh," stammelte der Chinese. "Oh, oh, oh. Nicht sein gut." Er blickte das unbekannte Mädchen traurig an. "Quellen sein kalt, also kalte Wasser machen Verwandlung. Wenn man machen Quellen aber heiß, heiße Wasser machen Verwandlung. Miss seien gefallen in kalte Heituenniichuan, und dann in Topf mit heiße Nyanniichuan Wasser." 

"Und ... was bedeutet das jetzt?" fragte das Mädchen mit angstvollen Ausdruck in den Augen. 

"Es bedeuten das Miss können sein kleine Ferkel oder hübsche Miss - aber leider nicht wieder können sein Junge." 

Jahre später noch konnten sich die Einwohner der Quinghai Provinz an den Tag erinnern, an dem ein grauenhafter Schrei aus dem Tal der Quellen des Unglücks kam. Es wird erzählt das es die Seelen all derer waren, die einst dort ertranken.   
  
  
  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  
  
  
  


"... eine der beschissensten Ideen, die du je hattest. Legendäres Trainingsgelände mich am Arsch. Deinetwegen bin ich jetzt ein halbes Mädchen. Wie soll ich denn so noch ein normales Leben führen?" 

Es war unschwer festzustellen in welcher Stimmung Ranma momentan war. Genma begegnete dem Wutausbruch seines Sohnes mit bekannter Gelassenheit. 

"Hör auf dich zu beschweren, Sohn. Trag es wie ein Mann mit Fassung. Der Weg eines Martial Artist ist hart und steinig." 

Das stimmte sogar ausnahmsweise. Der Weg, der sie möglichst schnell möglichst weit vom Tal der Quellen wegführte, war in der Tat nicht der Beste. Kein Wunder, bedachte man das sie sich noch immer im tiefsten chinesischen Hinterland befanden. 

"Du und deine altklugen Sprüche. Wie soll ich es wie ein Mann tragen wenn ich mich-" 

"Halt endlich deine Klappe!" schrie Ryoga dazwischen. "Die ganze Zeit heulst du uns die Ohren voll wie arm du doch dran bist," ihre Stimme troff vor Hohn, "dabei hast du am meisten Glück von uns gehabt. Schau mich an, meinst du mir gefällt das hier?" Ärgerlich deutete sich auf sich selber. 

"Ich war auch nicht so blöd und hab mich kochen lassen," bellte Ranma zurück und zog ein Augenlid herunter. "Und du bist selbst Schuld wenn du mir wegen dem Duell bis hierhin nachrennst." 

"Grrr! Ranma!" Sie trat nach ihm, aber der Junge wich tänzelnd zurück und hob die Fäuste, bereit zum Kampf. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie daran drauf einzugehen, schluckte dann aber ihre Wut hinunter. 

"Wie weit ist es noch?" fragte sie den Touristenführer. 

"Oh, sein nicht mehr weit. Wenn ehernwerte Gäste sich beruhigt haben, wir können dort sein vor Anbruch von Nacht." 

"Dann laßt uns keine weitere Zeit verschwenden," schaltete sich Genma ein. "Je eher wir da sind, um so besser." 

Die bunt zusammengewürfelte Truppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Der dickliche Chinese vorneweg, dahinter ein Mädchen mit grünen Haaren, ein dicklicher Vater mit seinem Sohn bildete den Abschluß. 

Ryoga hatte es tatsächlich von allen am schlimmsten erwischt. Aber die eigentlichen Probleme sollten erst noch kommen, momentan störte es sie nur das ihr ihre Kleider nicht mehr paßten. 

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten schloß sie zum Touristenführer auf. "Und Sie sind sicher, das diese Amazonen ein Gegenmittel kennen?" fragte sie. 

"Wenn jemand wissen, dann Frauen von Joketsuzoku," erwiderte der. "Sein alter Stamm, viele Jahre in Nähe von Jusenkyo leben, viel wissen. Wissen sicher auch wie lösen Problem von junge Miss die nicht sein Miss." 

"Das will ich hoffen," murmelte Ryoga, wohlweißlich so leise das es niemand verstehen konnte, und zerrte an ihrem Gürtel. Aus irgendeinem Grund war da ein Loch zu wenig drin um die Hose vernünftig zu halten. 

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort. So verging bestimmt eine Stunde oder mehr, bis Ryoga plötzlich stehen blieb. 

"Was ist los?" fragte Genma. 

"Ich, äh, uhm, wie soll ich sagen?" stammelte Ryoga und wurde rot bis über beide Ohren. "Ich muß mal..." 

Genma seufzte. "Da hinten sind ein paar Büsche," sagte er und deutete mit dem Daumen. "Wir warten hier solange." 

Ryoga rührte sich kein Stück, sah aber kreuzunglücklich aus. 

"Was denn noch?" 

Wäre es möglich gewesen, wäre sie noch röter geworden. "Ich habe aber nichts mit dem ich machen kann..." flüsterte sie. 

Dicke Schweißtropfen bildeten sich an den Köpfen der Männer. 

"Junge Miss sich nicht keine Sorgen machen. Einfach setzen und laufen lassen. Tun echte Misses jeden Tag machen." 

"Wehe ihr guckt," drohte das Mädchen als sie sich schließlich überwand und ging. 

Als sie wieder zurücknahm war sie kreidebleich wie die sprichwörtliche Wand. 

"Was ist los, hat nicht geklappt?" fragte Ranma. 

"Doch, schon, aber..." Ryoga sah aus als wolle sie gleich losheulen. "Da unten ist wirklich überhaupt nichts!" 

"Wahahahahahaha-OoooF!" machte Ranma, das abschließende Geräusch kam daher weil Ryoga ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gekickt hatte. 

"Warte nur ab bis es regnet und du in die gleiche Situation wie ich kommst," regte sich die Grünhaarige auf. "Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht an Besten." 

Wie auf Kommando ergoß sich ein Regenschauer über die vier. 

"Quick-ick-ick-ick!" (_Übersetzung: Hahahahahaha!_) 

Ranma-chan starrte entnervt auf das kleine schwarze Ferkel. "Ich wette das hat er mit Absicht gemacht."   
  
  
  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  
  
  
  


Anmerkungen des Autors:

Bevor ihr mir jetzt eine Mail zu dem Thema schreiben wollt: Ja, ich weiß das sich die Flüche nicht mixen lassen. Deswegen war es 'heißes' Wasser. Denn niemand weiß wie heißes Jusenkyo-Wasser reagiert. Und ich hoffe, ich habe ausreichend erklärt warum passierte was passiert ist. 

Wer schon was von mir gelesen hat, der weiß das meine Geschichten nicht den üblichen "Ranma und Akane verlieben sich ineinander" Standart haben, sondern das ich immer versuche etwas Originelles zu schreiben. Und auch diese hier wird nicht anders sein. Ich weiß das ich deswegen niemals so bekannt oder beliebt sein werde wie ein Ranma&Akane Autor, aber es gibt genug Leute die über das Thema schreiben, da muß ich nicht auch noch mitmachen. 

Lest im nächsten Kapitel was unseren Abenteurern bei den Amazonen wiederfährt, ob Ranma wieder von Shampoo verfolgt wird, oder ob alles ganz anders kommt. 

Bis dann   
Mark Soul _mark_soul@gmx.de_>   
  



	3. Begegnungen der chinesischen Art

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   


**"Heiße Quellen"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  


Disclaimer:   
Ranma Nibun no Ichi © by R.Takahashi, Kitty Films, Viz Media, Ehapa, RTL2.   
  
  


**_Kapitel Drei: Begegnungen der chinesischen Art_**   
  
  
  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  
  
  


Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als ein dicklicher Chinese mit einem Ferkel auf dem Arm, ein Mädchen und ein Panda im Dorf der Amazonen ankamen. Der Touristenführer der verwunschenen Quellen blieb am Dorfeingang stehen und blickte sich erstaunt um: Es schien alles verlassen. 

"Sieht ziemlich ausgestorben aus," merkte Ranma-chan trocken an. "Als wenn hier seit 3000 Jahren niemand mehr gelebt hätte," fügte sie mit einem Blick auf die recht primitive Architektur hinzu. 

"Merkwürdig, sehr merkwürdig," murmelte der Touristenführer und wandte sich an seine Gäste. "Wissen ehrenwerter Sir welches Datum wir haben heute?" 

"Huh? Keine Ahnung ... vielleicht Donnerstag." 

Der Chinese legte seinen Zeigefinger an sein Doppelkinn und schien nachzudenken. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich auf. "Ah, ich wissen. Heute sein Tag von großes Turnier. Ehrenwerte Gäste viel Glück haben, Turnier der Frauen von Joketsuzoku sein immer großes Ereignis. Kommt mit, kommt mit, ich zeigen." 

Er lief mit dem Ferkel auf dem Arm los. Ranma-chan und Genma-Panda tauschten einen Blick, dann folgten sie ihm. Während sie durch das Dorf gingen, fielen ihnen auch Merkmale menschlicher Anwesenheit auf, die nicht lange zurückliegen konnten. Ein angebissener Apfel, ein liegengelassener Schuh, ein brennendes Feuer. Das Dorf war nicht so verlassen wie es anfangs schien. 

Als sie die andere Seite der Hüttenansammlung erreichten, wußten sie auch warum. Von hier konnte man eine erstaunliche Zahl an Leuten sehen, die alle in der Nähe eines waagerecht auf zwei Pfosten gelegten Baumstammes standen. Auf besagten Baumstamm kämpften zwei Figuren miteinander. 

"Einmal im Jahr geben Wettkampf," erklärte der Touristenführer, "wer sein stärkste Frau. Große Ehre zu sehen." 

Noch während er das sagte fiel eine der Gestalten vom Stamm hinab in ein Wasserbecken, was ein Jubeln der umstehenden Menge zur Folge hatte. 

"Meine unwürdige Person nun werden weise Frauen suchen gehen und nach Gegenmittel gegen Quellen fragen. Wollen ehrenwerte Besucher mitkommen oder Kampf sehen?" 

Er bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage, da das Mädchen und der Panda sich bereits dem Geschehen genähert hatten. Ranma-chan beobachtete das Geschehen auf dem Kampfbaum, auf dem sich bereits zwei neue Kontrahenten eingefunden hatten: Eine große, sehr dicke Frau (Frau?) mit zwei Äxten stand einem geradezu zierlichen Mädchen mit violetten Haaren gegenüber. Auch Genma schien sehr interessiert, auch wenn sein Blick mehr auf der einladenden Festtafel fixiert war. 

Der Touristenführer zuckte nur die Schultern und sah fragen das kleine Ferkel an. "Wollen Miss Piggy ebenfalls Kampf zusehen?" 

Das Schweinchen unterdrückte den Impuls zuzubeißen und schüttelte den Kopf. So wandte sich der Touristenführer um, auf der Suche nach den Matriarchinnen des Dorfes, während hinter ihm wohlbekannte Ereignisse ihren Lauf nahmen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der dickliche Chinese auf eine verschrumpelte Gestalt stieß, die auf einem Stock balancierend den Kampf beobachtete. Ryoga konnte nicht verstehen was er zu dem Gnom sagte weil er chinesisch sprach, aber auch wenn sie die Sprache nicht beherrschte fiel ihr auf das er dabei erheblich stotterte. Als der Gnom sie dann direkt ansah wußte sie auch warum - selten hatte Ryoga derart stechende Augen gesehen, sie fühlte sich als wenn der Blick bis auf ihre Seele reichte. 

Grade als Ryoga dem Touristenführer vom Arm hüpfen wollte, um diesem eisigen Blick zu entgehen, wandte sich die alte Fettel um und sagte etwas zu der Amazone hinter ihr, welche sich daraufhin entfernte. Dann bedeutete sie dem Jusenkyo-Wärter ihr zu folgen, und steuerte auf eine der größeren Hütten zu. Innen angekommen, stieg die uralte Frau von ihrem Krückstock, setzte sich zu Boden und schwieg. 

Das kleine Ferkel Ryoga begann schon wieder ungeduldig zu werden, als die Amazone, welche die alte Fettel vorhin fortgeschickt hatte, mit einem dampfenden Teekessel wiederkam. Ein lautes, schweinischen Quieken erscholl als das kochendheiße Wasser das Tier berührte, und wurde dann zu dem schmerzhaften Kreischen eines Mädchens als sie die Verwandlung vollzog. 

Nun wieder im Besitz einer menschlichen Stimme, beschloß Ryoga diese auch zu nutzen. "Was fällt dir ein? Willst du mich etwa bei lebendigen Leib verbrennen?" fuhr sie erzürnt die Amazone mit dem Kessel an. "Versuch das noch einmal, und ich werde-" 

Ein harter Schlag auf ihren Kopf unterbrach sie. "Beherrsche dich. Niemand spricht in diesem Ton mit den Frauen von Joketsuzoku ... Abgesehen davon versteht sie ohnehin nicht was du sagst, sie spricht nicht deine Zunge." 

Ryoga wandte sich der verschrumpelten Figur zu und wollte abermals losbrüllen, aber der eisige Blick ihres Gegenüber brachte sie schnell zum schweigen. Die Frau sah zwar uralt aus, machte aber den Eindruck als wenn sie 'sehr' unangenehm werden konnte. 

"Na bitte, jetzt sind wir schon viel ruhiger," krächzte die Alte. "Mein Name ist Kuh-Lon, eine der Matriarchinnen dieses Dorfes, und ich fange an zu überlegen ob ich dir wirklich helfen sollte, wie mich der Wächter der Quellen gebeten hat." 

Der erwähnte Touristenführer schnatterte daraufhin hastig eine ganze Menge auf Chinesisch herunter, was Ryoga wieder nicht verstehen konnte, aber sie merkte das der Kerl zu ihren Gunsten zu sprechen schien. 

Kuh-Lon antwortete sehr knapp, dann fixierte sie ihren Blick zurück auf das grünhaarige Mädchen. "So. Du warst also dumm genug in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Ferkels zu fallen?" 

"Nein, ich hab mich schon immer in ein Schwein verwandelt," gab Ryoga patzig zur Antwort. Kuh-Lon zuckte mit dem Augenwinkel. 

"Noch so eine Antwort und du wirst vielleicht auf ewig eines sein." Sie starrte das Mädchen eindringlich an. "Aber ich kann dir auch helfen dich von dem Fluch zu befreien, dir und deinen Begleitern. Ich werde es aber nicht umsonst tun." 

Ryoga wunderte sich woher die alte Fettel wußte das außer ihr noch jemand verflucht wurde, dachte sich aber dann das der Touristenführer es ihr gesagt haben mußte. "Ich habe nicht viel Geld bei mir, aber ich kann in der nächsten Stadt welches besorgen." 

"Geld, pah." Kuh-Lon spuckte verächtlich aus. "Geißel der Neuzeit. Wir brauchen hier kein Geld, wir bekommen alles was wir wollen von der Natur. Nein, was ich meine sind Gegenleistungen, eine Schuld die du bei uns hast und die wir später einlösen können, oder etwas-" 

Ein plötzlicher Aufruhr draußen ließ sie abbrechen. Mit für ihrer Größe und Alter erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit eilte die Greisin zur Tür und hinaus. Ryoga und der Führer sahen sich schulterzuckend an und folgten. 

Draußen hatte sich einiges getan. Waren vorher die meisten der Amazonen um den Kampfbalken versammelt, so bildeten nun alle einen dichten Kreis auf dem freien Platz davor. Ryoga sah wie Kuh-Lon laut etwas rief und darauf zueilte, und wie die Menschen respektvoll vor ihr zurückwichen und eine Gasse bildeten. 

So konnte Ryoga, die der Matriarchin folgte, schnell erkennen was das Zentrum des Aufstandes wahr: Niemand geringerer als Ranma-chan mit ihrem Vater. Eine der Amazonen, ein recht junges hübsches Mädchen mit lila Haaren, hatte grade die Hand nach Ranma-chan ausgestreckt, welche in Verteidigungsposition war, als ein scharfes Wort von Kuh-Lon die Szene einzufrieren schien. 

Die Lilahaarige ließ davon ab was immer sie hatte tun wollen und redete auf die alte Frau ein, während sie immer wieder auf Ranma-chan, den Kampfbalken und das Festbankett, über das sich schon jemand hergemacht zu haben schien, deutete. 

Kuh-Lon legte daraufhin die Stirn in Falten, was nicht weiter auffiel da sie eh schon eine ganze Menge davon hatte. Sie sagte etwas zu einigen der umstehenden Frauen, welche sich daraufhin aus dem Staub machten, und redete dann auf Lilahaar ein. Ryoga konnte dabei mehrfach das Wort 'Jusenkyo' hören. 

Schließlich hellte sich das Gesicht des jüngeren Mädchens auf. Sie ging zu Ranma-chan, küßte sie - sehr zu Ryogas Überraschung - stürmisch auf den Mund, und sagte dann etwas das sich wie "Woda Airen" anhörte. Das wiederum schien den Rest der Anwesenden so zu freuen das sie laut losjubelten. 

Das rothaarige Teilzeitmädchen befreite sich aus der Umarmung und ging rasch auf Abstand. "He, was soll das? Nicht das ich was dagegen habe, aber - warum hast du mich geküßt?" 

Die jüngere Amazone blickte sie nur verständnislos an. Ranma-chan wollte grade die Frage wiederholen als ihr Kuh-Lon ins Wort fiel. "Sie versteht kaum etwas von deiner Sprache, Söhnchen. Folgt mir in mein Domizil, wir haben Wichtiges zu besprechen." Ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten drehte sich die Matriarchin um und hüpfte auf ihren Stock wieder zurück. Ranma-chan blickte Ryoga fragend an, aber diese zuckte nur die Schultern und folgte. 

"Was hast du eigentlich wieder angestellt?" fragte Ryoga Ranma-chan als diese zu ihr und der Oma aufgeschlossen hatte. "Es sah fast so aus als ob dich alle hier lynchen wollten." 

"Kein Schimmer," antwortete die Aquatranssexuelle, "ich hab nur was gegessen, da ist plötzlich diese Wilde da aufgetaucht und hat mir herausgefordert." Sie zeigte auf das lilahaarige Mädchen, das vor ihnen neben Kuh-Lon herging. "Natürlich habe ich gewonnen." 

"Ähm," machte es hinter ihnen, und beide Mädchen hüpften vor Schreck ein Stück in die Luft. 

"Was soll das?" fragte Ranma-chan erzürnt und packte den Führer aus Jusenkyo am Kragen - ein recht eindrucksvollen Manöver, wenn man bedenkt das Ranma als Mädchen einen guten Kopf kleiner war als dieser. 

"Ich wollten ehrenwertes Gast nicht erschrecken," versicherte der Touristenführer schnell. "Aber Festbankett sein Preis für Sieger von Turnier, und schwerer Frevel wenn jemand anderes ersten Preis essen tun." 

"Und woher hätte ich das wissen sollen?" meinte Ranma-chan patzig. 

"Man nimmt grundsätzlich nicht das Essen anderer Leute," schaltete sich Ryoga ein. "Du bist noch immer der gleiche Dieb wie früher, als du mir ständig mein Pausenbrot geklaut hast!" 

"Wenn du nicht schnell genug bist," sagte Ranma-chan gleichgültig und ließ das dauerhaft transformierte Mädchen einfach stehen. Ryoga nahm sich fest vor diese Diskussion weiterzuführen, sobald sie wieder allein wären. 

Kuh-Lon machte schon einen etwas ungeduldigen Eindruck als sie in dem Häuschen ankamen. Ohne Umschweife kam sie zur Sache. "Die Tradition unseres Dorfes mit Füßen zu treten ist kein guter Weg, wenn man gleichzeitig um unsere Hilfe bittet. Aber lassen wir das. Du solltest das nächste Mal besser darauf achten von welcher Tafel du ißt," sagte sie an Ranma-chan gewandt, "von einem Bräutigam wird folgsames und unterwürfiges Benehmen erwartet." 

Ranma-chan blickte sich um, aber die alte Greisin schien tatsächlich sie zu meinen, was sich auch bestätigte da sie nickte als Ranma fragend auf sich selbst zeigte. "Äh, Bräutigam? Ich?" Sie setzte eine 'Ich bin nur ein liebes unschuldiges Mädchen'-Miene auf, sozusagen das Gegenstück der Ausrede in die sich später immer wieder ein gewisser Panda retten wird. 

"Ja, du. Durch deine Aktion hast du dich als Ehemann meiner Ur-Urenkelin Xian-Pu würdig erwiesen. Und gib dir keine Mühe, mir ist bekannt das du in Wahrheit ein junger Mann bist. Womit wir beim Thema wären: Wenn ich den Wächter der Quellen richtig verstanden habe, wollt ihr eure Flüche wieder loswerden?" 

"So schnell wie möglich," antwortete Ryoga, gleichzeitig protestierte Ranma-chan: "Ich hab aber keine Lust zum heiraten!" 

Kuh-Lon gab dem rothaarigen Mädchen einen eisigen Blick. "Ich habe nur unter der Bedingung eingewilligt euch zu helfen, wenn ihr uns eine Gegenleistung erbringt. Ein starker Mann für meine Ur-Urenkelin erscheint mir dafür angemessen. Und angesichts der Tatsache, das du gemäß unseren Gesetzen längst mit ihr vermählt bist, ist das ein sehr geringer Preis für unsere Hilfe." 

Ranma-chan hatte schon den Mund zu einer - möglicherweise sehr unfreundlichen - Erwiderung geöffnet, als sich ihr Verstand meldete. Fast hätte das nicht gereicht, aber dann kam noch rationelles Denken dazu, und sie schloß den Mund wieder. Es war besser gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und dadurch den Fluch loszuwerden, als den Rest des Lebens das Geschlecht zu wechseln. "Na gut, ich bin einverstanden." 

Die Matriarchin nickte. "Dann werde ich unsere Dorfmagierin mit eurem Problem betreuen, sobald du deine Pflicht als Mann getan hast." Sie gab einen Wink mit der Hand, und plötzlich spürte Ranma-chan wie sie mit warmen Wasser übergossen wurde. Angesichts des männlichen Ranma begann Xian-Pu plötzlich zu grinsen wie eine Katze, die gemerkt hat das die Tür zum Kanarienvogelkäfig offen stand. 

"Und was ist das, meine Pflicht als Mann?" 

"Das wirst du zu gegebener Zeit erfahren." Dann wandte sich Kuh-Lon an ihre Ur-Urenkelin. "Bringe ihn ins Haus der Kinder und das Mädchen und den Bären ins Haus der Gäste. Dann bereite dich vor."   
  
  
  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  
  
  


Ranma stieß genervt die Luft aus und ließ sich in eines der weichen Kissen fallen. Wie lange dauerte das denn noch? 

Schlimm genug das diese Hinterwäldlerinnen meinten, das er wegen irgendeines vorsintflutlichen Gesetzes mit einer von ihnen verheiratet sein sollte, aber das er nun wie ein Gefangener in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt war, ging ihm wirklich auf den Keks. 

Nicht, das er nicht hätte fliehen können. Als die eine Amazone, die ihn hier reingebracht hatte, die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, war das erste was Ranma tat mögliche Fluchtwege zu suchen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge bezweifelte das die Tür einem ernstgemeinten Tritt standhalten würde, und Notfalls konnte er auch einfach durch die Holzwände brechen. 

Das er trotzdem hier saß und sich langweilte, hatte den gleichen Grund weshalb er sich überhaupt mit dem ganzen Heiratsscheiß abgab: Die Amazonen konnten ihn womöglich von seinem Fluch befreien, und wenn er jetzt hier rumrandalierte, weigerten sie sich womöglich später ihm zu helfen. 

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer sah sich Ranma abermals in dem Zimmer um. Eigentlich war es recht gemütlich hier, der Raum war mit Tierfellen wie mit einem Teppich ausgelegt, und überall verstreut lagen große und kleine Sitzkissen. Die Holzwände waren mit Tüchern und Vorhängen bedeckt, und die Decke war ein einziger Baldachin. Es gab keine Fenster, aber duzende Kerzen erzeugten ein mildes, leicht trübes Licht und verbreiteten einen wohlriechenden Duft. Statuen uns Skulpturen von ihm unbekannten Dingen und Personen standen verteilt, und auf einem kleinen Tischchen thronte ein rundes Goldfischglas in dem zwei exotisch schimmernde Fische schwammen. 

Man hätte auch sagen können, es sah aus wie das Gemach eines Sultans aus Tausendundeiner Nacht, aber da Ranma nie irgendwelche Märchen gehört hatte, konnte er diesen Vergleich nicht ziehen. 

"Mann, wollen die mich hier etwa versauern lassen?" sagte er laut in die Stille hinein. 

Seine Frage wurde beantwortet als die Tür aufging und die Amazone, die er mittlerweile als Shampoo kannte, hineinkam. Ranma wollte aufstehen, erstarrte aber als sein Blick auf sie fiel. Seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten und etwas ganz anderes an ihm stand auf. Das Mädchen vor ihm war nicht unbekleidet, halbdurchsichtige Tücher verhüllten ihre privaten Zonen, aber so wie sie dastand sah sie zehnmal nackter aus als wäre sie es wirklich gewesen. 

"Gah!" brachte Ranma heraus. 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kniete sich Shampoo vor den Jungen hin und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Als Ranma sich nach mehreren Augenblicken immer noch nicht rührte, beugte sie sich vor und küßte ihn. 

Das erzeugte eine Reaktion. Ranmas Hirn ging in den Notfallmodus, schaltete die Hormone ab und die Macho-Subroutine ein. Er sprang auf, wich zurück, stolperte über eines der Kissen und setzte sich sofort wieder, ohne dabei den Blick von der exotischen Schönheit vor ihm zu nehmen. 

"Wie- Wa- Wo- Wa- Wa- Wie- Wie siehst du denn aus?" 

Shampoo stand auf, strich mit einer fließenden Bewegung die langen Haare zurück und sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Gefallen Xian-Pu Airen?" schnurrte sie. 

"Nein. Äh, ja. Äh, ich meine," stammelte er, schluckte den schweren Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und fragte dann: "Warum bist du so angezogen - ich meine, ausgezogen - äh, ich will sagen..." Er verhaspelte sich wieder, brach ab und gab dann auf. 

Die Amazone kicherte. "Du mein Airen. Du und Xian-Pu sein ... ahm ..." Sie machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und legte den Zeigefinger an ihre vollen, rotgeschminkten und aufreizend sexy Lippen. "Xian-Pu fallen nicht Wort ein. Sein wie Mann und Frau zusammen." 

Der Macho in Ranma freute sich, hier war ein wunderhübsches Mädchen das ihm verfallen war, und er ließ das Ego anschwellen wie es schon einige Körperteile getan hatten.   
Der Junge in Ranma zweifelte, ob es richtig war mit erst sechzehn Jahren mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen, das man gar nicht kannte. Und was ist wenn sie ansteckende Krankheiten hat?   
Der Perverse in Ranma bereitete sich auf seinen großen Auftritt vor, endlich hatte er Gelegenheit die Techniken des Musabetsu Kakuto Onna-ni-ecchi Martial Arts Style auszuprobieren.   
Der Kämpfer in Ranma piepste, das das alles vielleicht eine Falle sein könnte, und das man besser vorsichtig sein sollte, wurde aber vom Macho und vom Perversen schnell zum Schweigen gebracht.   
(* fragt nicht was das es, es ist jedenfalls nicht jugendfrei) 

"Verheiratet," sagte Shampoo plötzlich. 

Ranma, aus seiner internen Diskussion gerissen, verstand den Zusammenhang nicht ganz. "Äh, wie?" 

"Wort sein verheiratet. Xian-Pu wieder eingefallen." 

"Ah, schön für dich," erwiderte er und rutschte rückwärts, als der wahrgewordene Traum eines jeden pubertierenden Jungen wieder näherkam. "Äh, was hast du eigentlich vor?" 

Es war eine überflüssige Frage. "Sein in Haus der Kinder. Machen Kinder." Sie drückte ihn in die Kissen, setzte sich auf rittlings auf ihn und fuhr mit geschickten Fingern über seinen Oberkörper. "Airen sein stark. Geben Xian-Pu viele starke Töchter, ja?" 

Seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr wurde Ranma in den Künsten der Selbstverteidigung ausgebildet. Sein gesamtes leben war dem Sport gewidmet, und schneller als jeder andere vor ihm hatte er den Kampf zu einer Kunst perfektioniert - die ultimative Bedeutung des Wortes Kampfkunst. Sein Wille beherrschte jede Faser seines Körpers, und diese perfekte Kontrolle war es was ihm ermöglichte Dinge zu tun die man sonst nur aus hoffnungslos übertriebenen japanischen Superhelden-Anime kannte. 

Und doch war Ranma dabei diesen Kampf zu verlieren. "Hör mal, meinst du nicht das-" 

Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, verschloß ein Kuß seinen Mund. Shampoo griff nach seinen Händen, verschlang ihre Finger mit seinen und drückte seine Arme über seinen Kopf in die Kissen. Dann löste sie den Kuß, lächelte ihn an, und ein lauten 'Klack' ertönte. 

"Was war...?" begann Ranma. "He, ich bin gefesselt!" Mehr verwirrt als verärgert zerrte er an den Metallschellen, die seine Handgelenkte über seinem Kopf an den Boden nagelten. "Mach mich sofort wieder los!" 

"Uh-uh," machte Shampoo und wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger. "Bleiben ruhig. Xian-Pu nur nicht wollen das Airen fortlaufen." Sie entknotete den schwarzen Gürtel seine Karateanzuges. "Oder Airen lieber hiermit gebunden?" 

Ranma gab keine Antwort, sondern spannte seine Muskeln an und versuchte die Fesseln zu sprengen. Es knirschte zwar, aber sonst passierte nichts. 

Shampoo lächelte ob der Bemühungen ihres Gefangenen. "Warum du wehren? Airen still liegen und genießen." Sie ließ den spärlichen Rest ihrer ohnehin kaum vorhandenen Bekleidung fallen und kniete sich neben ihr Opfer. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie den Stoff seiner weißen Jacke zerrissen und streichelte über die Bauchmuskeln, die vor Anspannung leicht zitterten, während Ranma weiterhin versuchte sich zu befreien. 

Als sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, trat Ranma nach ihr. "Finger weg! Ich laß mich doch nicht anbinden und mißbrauchen!" 

Die Amazone grinste ihn wie eine Katze an. "Airen wollen spielen? Xian-Pu haben noch nie gegen Mann verloren, wir sehen wie lange Airen wiederstehen, ja?" 

"Länger als du. Da hättest du mich schon ganz festbinden müssen." Inzwischen war ihm jegliche Lust auf wilden, ungezügelten, hemmungslosen und ausdauernden Sex vergangen. 

"Oh, Xian-Pu haben Zeit." Sie erhob sich, ging um Ranma herum und tastete mit ihrem Fuß über sein Becken. "Ah, nicht alles von Airen sein so zornig wie Airen, nein?" 

Mit einer komplizierten Bewegung griff Ranma mit seinen Füßen nach Shampoos anderem Fuß, brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und beförderte sie in die andere Ecke des Raumes. Dann rutschte er herum und trat nach dem Ziertisch mit dem kleinen Aquarium. 

Mit sichtlicher Enttäuschung stellte Shampoo fest, das sich das Beste an ihrem neuen Airen ganz plötzlich verflüchtigt hatte. Sie zog einen Schmollmund und kniete sich neben den nun weiblichen Ranma. "Glauben Airen das ihm das helfen? Xian-Pu können auch so Spaß haben, machen dann Kinder wenn Airen gemerkt haben wie viel Freude es machen." Sie streichelte über die straffen Brüste des rothaarigen Mädchens und lächelte plötzlich wieder. "Airen sicher noch nicht wissen wie neuen Körper benutzen? Xian-Pu Airen zeigen." 

Sie griff nach dem Hosenbund, aber zwei Hände hinderten sie daran ihr Vorhaben durchzuführen. Mit Erstaunen stellte sie fest das es Ranma-chans Hände waren. 

"Weißt du, was dein Fehler war?" fragte das Neo-Mädchen. "Die Eisenfesseln passen zu meinem Jungenkörper. Aber als Mädchen bin ich viel kleiner." Sie warf die lilahaarige Verführerin zur Seite, sprang auf und fiel zwei Schritte später wieder auf die Nase weil ihr die Hose von der Hüfte gerutscht war. Mit einem Fluch stand sie wieder auf, schnürte die Kleidung fester und nahm den direkten Weg in die Freiheit: Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. 

"Mach's gut. Ich schick dir mal 'ne Postkarte."   
  
  
  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  
  
  


Anmerkungen des Autors:

Ups, der letzte Teil ist wohl ein wenig lime geworden. Ich hoffe, es stört sich niemand daran. Ich hoffe das es auch niemanden stören wird wie ich Shampoo und Cologne dargestellt habe. Aber Shampoo hatte auch in der Serie immer dieses anhänglich-verführerische Verhalten, und hier in ihrer Heimat wird sie sich noch mehr trauen. Auch die alte Affenmumie hätte, hätte sie von vornherein von dem Fluch gewußt, bestimmt sofort die Gelegenheit ergriffen einen starken Partner für ihre Ur-Urenkelin festzuhalten. 

Und außerdem mußte ich irgendwie dafür sorgen das Shampoo auch dieses Mal Ranma verfolgen wird *_zwinker_* 

Aufgrund des Kommentares im letzten Kapitel wurde ich gefragt, ob ich in dieser Geschichte Ranma und Ryoga zusammen verkuppeln werde. Ich sage dazu nur: Es liegt im Bereich des Möglichen. Diese Fanfic handelt davon das Ryoga einen Mädchenfluch hat, und natürlich von allen daraus folgenden Änderungen. Ranma und Akane stehen hier nicht im Mittelpunkt - das bedeutet aber auch nicht, das sie sich nicht finden 'könnten'. Der Schluß ist offen, und wird nur durch meine Fantasie und eure reviws bestimmt. 

Lest trotzde im nächsten Kapitel, ob und wie unsere Freunde aus Joketsuzoku entkommen können - oder nicht. 

Bis dann   
Mark Soul _mark_soul@gmx.de_>   
  



	4. Flucht aus Amazonien

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   


**"Heiße Quellen"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  


Disclaimer:   
Ranma Nibun no Ichi © by R.Takahashi, Kitty Films, Viz Media, Ehapa, RTL2.   
  
  


**_Kapitel Vier: Flucht aus Amazonien_**   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  


Hell schaute der Nachtmond in ihr Zimmer und tauchte es in ein kaltes Licht. Der Raum, den man ihr zugewiesen hatte, war nur sehr spartanisch eingerichtet, es gab keinerlei Komfort, wie eigentlich alles in diesem Dorf sehr schlicht gehalten war. Selbst das Lager, auf dem sie nun ruhte, war nur ein mit Heu gefüllter Leinensack der jedes Mal raschelte wenn sie sich bewegte. 

Für einen normalen Menschen mochten diese Umstände untragbar sein - für Ryoga war es normal das sie mit dem lebte was sie kriegen konnte. Natürlich hatte auch sie schon bequemere Nächte verbracht, aber wenn man wie sie ständig auf Reisen war, lernte man seine Ansprüche zurückzustellen. 

Es lag also nicht an ihrem Bett, das sie nicht schlafen konnte. 

Es lag an ihrem neuen Körper. Es war ihre erste Nacht als Mädchen und alles war falsch. Es kam ihr vor wie Stunden, die sie sich nun schon von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte, in dem Versuch eine bequeme Stellung zu finden in der einschlafen konnte. Sie hatte keinen Erfolg. Die Leinen ihrer Decke und Matratze scheuerten unangenehm auf ihrer nun viel empfindlicheren Haut, und die zwei unförmigen Dinger auf ihrer Brust erwiesen sich als sehr störendes Gewicht wenn sie auf dem Rücken lag. Und noch viel störender wenn sie auf dem Bauch lag. 

Sie schätzte, das es schon weit nach Mitternacht sein müßte, als ihr aus schierer Erschöpfung die Augen schließlich zufielen. Ryoga hoffte inständig, das die Amazonen einen Weg fanden sie von diesem Fluch zu befreien. 

Das grünhaarige Mädchen war schon halb in die Traumwelt hinüber geglitten, als die Trommeln begannen. Augenblicklich und sehr zu ihrem Unwillen war sie wieder hellwach - frühere Reisen durch den afrikanischen Großkontinent hatten ihr auf schmerzhafte Weise beigebracht, das solche Trommeln meistens Ärger bedeuteten. 

Mit einem Fluch zog sich Ryoga die Decke über den Kopf, als draußen auch noch Stimmengewirr laut wurde. Was mußten diese Amazonen denn zu nachtschlafender Zeit Partys feiern, dachte sie verärgert. Als dann auch noch Feuerschein zusätzlich zu dem Mondlicht in ihr Zimmer fiel, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie schlug ihr Laken zurück, stand auf, ging zum Fenster und - 

- wurde von den Füßen gerissen als jemand durch die Öffnung hereingesprungen kam. 

Jahrelang trainierte Reflexe übernahmen die Kontrolle, sie rollte sich ab und war augenblicklich wieder auf den Beinen. Doch die andere Person war schneller, bog ihr die Arme auf den Rücken und hielt ihren Mund zu bevor sie etwas tun konnte. 

"Keinen Ton!" flüsterte gehetzt die Sopranstimme von Ranmas Fluchform. "Ich bin's nur." 

"Hmhm," nuschelte Ryoga. Ranma-chan ließ sie los. "Was fällt dir ein, einfach so in mein Zimmer reinzuplatzen?" fuhr sie das andere Mädchen an, nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte. 

Ranma-chan hob beschwichtigend den Finger an die Lippen. "Nicht so laut! Ich habe dich gesucht. Und ich brauchte ein Versteck, ich bin grade ein wenig," sie sah nach links und rechts und rettete sich in ein verlegenes Lächeln, das nicht recht zu ihrem Mädchengesicht passen wollte, "unpäßlich." 

"Und deswegen platzt du so hier rein?" Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen Ryogas Augenbrauen. "Verdammt, ich bin jetzt eine Frau." 

"Doch nur dein Körper. Sonst bist du ein Junge." 

"Ja, aber du hättest mich bei wer-weiß-was stören können." Sie wurde rot wie Beete als sie begriff, das ihre Worte auch etwas anderes bedeuten konnten. "Ich meine, ich hätte nackt sein können." 

"Falls es dir entgangen ist, das bin ich auch beinahe," sagte das rothaarige Mädchen und deutete an ihrem zur Zeit nur mit der Hose ihres Karateanzugs bekleideten Körper herab. 

"Aber du bist ein Junge," konterte das grünhaarige Mädchen. 

Ranma-chan stemmte die kleinen Fäuste in ihre schmale Taille und straffte die zarten Schultern, so das sich ihre beachtliche Oberweite von selbst nach vorne drängte, und sparte sich eine Antwort. 

"Du weißt wie ich das meine," sagte Ryoga immer noch trotzig. "Du kannst jederzeit zu einem Jungen werden. Ich sitze in diesem Scheißkörper fest." 

"Herrje!" Ranma-chan warf genervt die Arme in die Luft. "Jetzt stell dich nicht an wie ein Mädchen. Selbst wenn du eins wärst, von einer Lustwüste wie dir mit null Sexappeal würde ich eh nichts wollen!" Die Aussage stimme nur bedingt, zwar würde Ranma nie eine Frau gegen ihren Willen anfassen, aber Ryoga war von Mutter Natur - oder in diesem Fall von Jusenkyo - noch ein wenig besser bestückt worden als Ranma-chan, von null Sexappeal konnte also kaum die Rede sein. 

Das schien auch Ryoga zu begreifen, abgesehen davon hatte sie keine weibliche Ehre die man kränken konnte, und ließ das Thema vorerst fallen. "Was willst du überhaupt hier, mitten in der Nacht?" 

Ranma-chan öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn wieder und sah sich unsicher um. "Hab ich vergessen," murmelte sie dann, sichtlich beschäm über die Tatsache. 

"Du platzt mitten in der Nacht ins Zimmer eines Mädchens, machst Radau, und weißt nicht warum?" fragte Ryoga ungläubig. 

"Wenn du mich so durcheinander bringst," motzte sie. "Außerdem bist du kein Mädchen." 

"Im Augenblick schon!" 

"Na und? Ich auch." 

Die zwei Verfluchten starrten sich an, sahen dann aber ein das sie so nicht weiterkamen. Ryoga wollte grade wieder was sagen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein halbes Dutzend bewaffnete Amazonen hereinstürmten. 

"Da ist der Flüchtling," rief eine und deutete auf Ranma-chan. "Ergreift ihn!" Obwohl auf Chinesisch gesprochen, war unseren beiden Mädchen doch klar was gemeint war. 

"Ich glaub ich weiß jetzt wieder warum ich mich bei dir verstecken wollte," sagte Ranma überflüssigerweise. 

"Danke, ist mir auch grade klar geworden," meinte Ryoga, während sie das selbe tat wie ihre Partnerin und aus dem Fenster flüchtete. 

Die erzürnten Amazonen beobachteten wie Ranma nach rechts, Ryoga nach links verschwanden. Dann kam Ranma-chan zurück, lief ebenfalls nach links, und kam Augenblicke später Ryoga hinter sich herziehend zurück und flüchtete wieder rechts herum. 

"Laß mich los! Aua! Du tust mir weh!" 

"Wenn du in die falsche Richtung läufst..."   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  


Im Dorf war die Hölle los. Es schien als wären alle Einwohnerinnen von Joketsuzoku auf den Beinen und an der Suche beteiligt. Ranma und Ryoga hatten sich auf ein Dach geflüchtet und sahen dem Treiben nun von oben her zu. 

"Da kommen wir nie raus." Eine kaum hörbare Verzweiflung klang durch Ranma-chans Stimme mit. 

"Was hast du überhaupt angestellt? Wieder jemanden das Essen geklaut?" fragte Ryoga. 

"Im Gegenteil, ich hab mich geweigert jemanden zu vernaschen." Ohne auf den fragenden Blick einzugehen fuhr sie fort: "Wir müssen meinen Pop finden. Auch wenn er es nicht verdient hat, aber ich kann ihn nicht hier zurücklassen." 

Ryoga sah sie an als wenn sie den Verstand verloren hätte. "Spinnst du? Wir können froh sein wenn 'wir' hier heile rauskommen, und du willst da jetzt noch jemanden suchen?" 

"Er ist mein Pop," sagte Ranma-chan, in einem Ton als wenn das alleine schon alles erklären würde. 

Ryoga war seit Jusenkyo nicht besonders gut auf Ranmas Vater zu sprechen, und konnte sehr gut mit dem Gedanken leben Genma hier sitzen zu lassen. "Selbst wenn, den finden wir nie." 

"Das ist auch nicht nötig." 

Beide Mädchen fuhren in einer synchronen Bewegung herum und erstarrten. Hinter ihnen stand Genma, mit drei Rucksäcken im Arm. Zwei davon warf er ihnen zu. 

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, das wir später sehr schnell wieder von hier verschwinden müssen, daher hab ich unsere Sachen vorsichtshalber schon mal gepackt," sagte er, während er seinen eigenen Rucksack aufsetzte. "Wie es aussieht hatte ich recht." 

"Pop, du bist ein Genie!" 

"Na ja..." Man konnte es Ryoga ansehen das sie nicht der Meinung war. "Dann frag mal dein Genie wie wir hier rauskommen." Sie deutete nach unten, wo sich die Anzahl der mit Fackeln bewaffneten Suchtrupps scheinbar noch mal verdoppelt hatte. Es glich schon einem Wunder das man sie bislang noch nicht entdeckt hatte. 

"Hm," machte Genma. "Leicht wird das nicht. Zum Glück hab ich sehr viel Übung im davonlau- ... äh," er verbesserte sich: "Ich meine, aus Krisengebieten zu entkommen." 

"Das wird euch hier aber auch nichts nützen," sagte eine brüchige Stimme hinter ihnen. 

Als sich Ranma-chan, Genma und Ryoga umwandten sahen sie Cologne auf dem Dachfirst balancieren. 

"Ich dachte mir schon das ich euch irgendwo hier oben finde," krächzte sie während sie auf ihrem Stock näherhüpfte. Hinter ihr waren noch mehr Amazonen, Shampoo unter ihnen. 

"Woher wußtest du das wir uns hier verstecken?" wollte Ryoga wissen. 

"Weil ihr drei ausgezeichnete Kämpfer seid," erklärte Cologne. "Und weil ich wußte das ihr die Freiheit der Dächer kennt, die den normalen Menschen versagt bleibt." 

Genma setzte ein wichtiges Gesicht auf und trat zwischen die beiden Aquatranssexuellen. Er wußte was Cologne meinte, er hatte sie auf die gleiche Weise gefunden. Er ärgerte sich das er nicht bedachte hatte, das diese alte Amazonin den Trick ebenfalls kennen mußte. "Was wird uns überhaupt vorgeworfen?" fragte er. 

Die junge Kriegerin mit den lila Haaren trat vor und deutete anklagend auf Ranma-chan. "Airen sein vor Pflicht gelaufen fort!" 

"Ich wollte nicht Shampoo, oder Shan-Pu, oder wie auch immer sie heißt .... ich wollte nicht mit ihr schlafen!" übersetzte Ranma-chan. 

"Name sein Xian-Pu!" verbesserte Shampoo. 

"Von mir aus kannst du Nivea milde Pflege heißen. Ich will kein Sex mit dir!" 

Genma warf der Matriarchin einen fragenden Blick zu. "Sex? Ich hab zwar erwartet das Mädchen meinem Sohn hinterherlaufen würden, aber...?" 

"Unsere Gesetze mögen euch seltsam vorkommen," antwortete Cologne, "aber sie haben uns dreitausend Jahre sicher geschützt, und ihr werdet euch ihnen beugen müssen." 

Der ältere Saotome machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Diese Entwicklung paßte ihm gar nicht. Wenn Ranma hier blieb, wer würde dann übrig bleiben um das Tendo-Dojo zu erben? Er blickte aus den Augenwinkeln nach links und rechts, mittlerweile schien das ganze Dorf hier versammelt. 

Es paßte Genma ganz und gar nicht. Es waren zwar nur Frauen, aber trotzdem Krieger, und einige nicht mal schlechte. Wenn er Ranma noch mit einer der Tendo-Töchter verloben wollte, dann würde er sehr drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Selbst wenn er geschworen hatte es nie wieder zu tun.... 

"Es tut mir leid, älteste Kuh-Lon," sagte er so höflich er konnte, "aber ich fürchte wir werden euren Sitten nicht zustimmen können." 

"Und ich fürchte, ihr habt keine andere Wahl," sagte Cologne. 

Genmas Stimme klang beinahe ein wenig traurig. "Nein, die haben wir wohl nicht." Er packte seinen Sohn und Ryoga, froh darüber das sie beide als Mädchen kleiner waren und weniger wogen, und klemmte sie sich unter die Arme. Gleichzeitig wandte er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren eine Technik an, die er einst selbst versiegelt hatte. 

Die Amazonen sperrten Mund und Nase auf als ihre sicher geglaubten Opfer vor ihren Augen verschwanden. Sie waren noch erstaunter als einige ihrer Schwestern von scheinbar Nichts zur Seite gestoßen wurden, als ob ein Unsichtbarer durch ihre Reihen hindurch flüchtete. 

Ein Ruf erscholl: "Hinterher! Laßt sie nicht entkommen!" 

Sofort kam Bewegung in die Massen, wie tausend Mal geübt stoben die Kriegerinnen auseinander und deckten ein möglichst großen Gebiet ab. Doch es war bereits zu spät. 

"Durchsucht die Wälder! Sie können nicht lange getarnt bleiben!" 

Während die Amazonen aus dem Dorf rannten, um etwas zu finden das sie nicht sehen konnten, trat Cologne neben ihre Enkelin. 

"Glaubst du sie werden sie finden?" fragte Shampoo in ihrer Muttersprache. 

"Ich fürchte nicht," antwortete Cologne. Schweigend blickte sie in die Nacht hinaus. Der Vater mußte ein ausgezeichneter Martial Artist sein, so überlegte sie, wenn er sich derart den Blicken entziehen konnte. Wenn sein Sohn dieses Talent geerbt hatte ... 

"Geh schlafen, Xian-Pu," sagte sie zu ihrer Ur-Urenkelin. "Morgen hast du einen Ehemann zu jagen."   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  


Erst als er sich sicher war, das sie die Gefahrenzone verlassen hatten, ließ Genma den Mantel der Umisenken fallen. Trotzdem rannte er noch einige hundert Meter weiter bevor er auch seine Last absetzte. 

"Wow! Ich kann es nicht glauben!" Ranma-chans Augen leuchteten wie zu Weihnachten. "Die Technik war allererste Klasse. Die mußt du mir unbedingt beibringen!" 

"Vielleicht später," sagte Genma. Er wollte nicht das Geheimnis um die Verbotenen Techniken lüften, dieses eine Mal war schon zuviel. "Zuerst müssen wir einen sicheren Ort finden," sagte er als er Ranmas enttäuschtes Gesicht bemerkte. 

"Und was ist mit den Flüchen?" warf Ryoga ein. "Ich will wieder ein Junge werden!" 

"Auch das regeln wir, sobald wir einen sicheren Ort erreicht haben. Ich habe den Eindruck, als wenn diese Amazonen nicht so schnell aufgeben werden. Ich denke das es besser ist, China ganz zu verlassen?" 

"China verlassen?" fragte Ranma-chan. Nicht das sie etwas dagegen gehabt hätte zurück nach Japan zu gehen, aber wo sollten sie dort hin. Sie stellte eine entsprechende Frage. 

"Oh, das laß nur meine Sorge sein," beschwichtigte Genma. "Ich kenne einen alten Freund in Tokio, bei dem können wir bestimmt Unterkunft finden. Und in der Stadt gibt es auch bestimmt jemanden, der sich mit Flüchen auskennt." 

Und dort gibt es auch bestimmt einen Pastor, der Ranma mit einer der Töchter seines Freundes verloben konnte, dachte Genma weiter. Aber das sprach er nicht laut aus.   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  


Anmerkungen des Autors:

Und wieder sind sie auf der Flucht. Nur knapp den Amazonen entkommen sind die drei Reisenden nun auf den Weg zurück nach Japan, wo Genma das Übliche plant. Werden sie dort ankommen? Oder wird Shampoo sie vorher finden? Was wird Akane sagen wenn sie auf Ryoga trifft? Und wird Ranma endlich mal seine große Klappe halten können? 

Das und noch viel mehr erfahrt ihr erst im nächsten Kapitel. 

Bis dann   
Mark Soul _mark_soul@gmx.de_>   
  



	5. Ein Bad zu dritt?

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   


**"Heiße Quellen"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  


Disclaimer:   
Ranma Nibun no Ichi © by R.Takahashi, Kitty Films, Viz Media, Ehapa, RTL2.   
  
  


**_Kapitel Fünf: Ein Bad zu dritt?_**   


  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  


Die letzten Regentropfen des Unwetters waren grade vom Himmel gefallen, und die kühle Morgenluft war klar und frisch. Die Menschen, die vor dem Regen Zuflucht gesucht hatte, kamen wieder hervor und begannen die Straßen von Nerima wieder zu bevölkern. 

Nerima, das war ein nordöstlich gelegener Stadtteil von Tokio, der Hauptstadt Japans. In diesem Stadtteil befand sich ein Dojo, eine Trainingshalle für Kampfkünste, welche als Anbau neben einem normalen Wohnhaus stand. 

Das Dojo war recht bekannt bei den Bewohnern Nerimas, obwohl dort schon mehrere Jahre keine neuen Schüler mehr angenommen wurden. Aber die Besitzer des Dojo, die Familie Tendo, waren den umliegenden Einwohnern wohlbekannt und mehr oder weniger auch beliebt. 

Die Haustür der Tendos öffnete sich und das Oberhaupt der Familie, Soun Tendo, trat hinaus in seinen Vorgarten. Soun war ein Mann Mitte vierzig, mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und einem Schnauzbart. Er trug seine gewohnte Kleidung, eine Mischung aus Karate-Gi und Morgenmantel, und gähnte herzhaft. 

Während die Sonne am Himmel endgültig die letzten Wolken vertrieb und die Vorherrschaft übernahm, ging der ehemalige Kampfsportmeister zum Briefkasten um die Post zu holen. Wie für Japan üblich bestand diese aus Unmengen von Werbung und kostenlosen Prospekten, und so hätte er beinahe die kleine Postkarte übersehen. Verwundert über den Stempel, der das chinesische Reich als Absender angab, drehte er sie herum und las. 

"Hallo Soun. Werde dich demnächst besuchen kommen. Bringe Ranma und eine weitere Begleiterin mit.   
Genma Saotome." 

Die vorher so gefaßt wirkenden Gesichtszüge entgleisten, und dicke Tränen der Freude liefen über das Gesicht des Mannes. "Oh Genma, endlich. Die Schulen können vereint werden." Mit zitternden Händen drehte Soun die Karte in seinen Händen und blickte auf das Absenderdatum. 

Dann kehrte er auf dem Absatz um und eilte zurück ins Haus. Es gab wichtige Neuigkeiten, die er seinen Töchtern mitteilen mußte. 

Der Rest ist, wie man so schön sagt, bekannte Geschichte. 

Wenden wir statt dessen unsere Aufmerksamkeit an einen Ort nicht weit vom Dojo entfernt, auf die mittlerweile wieder bevölkerten Straßen von Nerima, wo ein paar recht seltsame Gestallten die Aufmerksamkeit der Passanten auf sich zogen. 

Man sah schließlich nicht alle Tage einen lebensgroßen Pandabären auf zwei Beinen über die Straße laufen, erst recht keinen der sich mittels Holzschilder mit einem jungen, aber nichtsdestotrotz gut entwickelten Mädchen unterhielt. Das dem Duo ein kleines schwarzes Ferkel folgte, fiel da schon gar nicht mehr auf. 

"Und du bist dir sicher das wir deinen alten Freund mit in die Sache hineinziehen sollen?" fragte Ranma-chan ihren Vater und preßte die letzten Wassertropfen aus ihrem Zopf heraus. 

Der Bär nickte brummend und schrieb mit recht krakeliger Schrift etwas auf ein Holzschild. _'Ein Dach über dem Kopf wird eine angenehme Abwechslung sein, und wir können es uns nicht leisten ein Hotel zu nehmen.'_

"Und was ist mit dieser Amazone? Ich glaube kaum das dein Freund begeistert sein wird wenn Shampoo plötzlich auftaucht und seine Wände einreißt." 

Wieder quietschte Edding über Holz. _'Wir haben sie abgehängt.'_

"Das wir sie nicht mehr gesehen haben seitdem wir in Japan sind hat nichts zu bedeuten, immerhin hat sie uns quer durch China gejagt, diese Verrückte," gab Ranma zu bedenken, drang mit ihrem Argument aber nicht bis Genma vor. Seinen verwandelten Sohn ignorierend ging der Panda einfach weiter. 

"Dann laß uns wenigstens vorher irgendwo halt machen um uns zurück zu verwandeln, oder willst du etwa SO da aufkreuzen? Ich glaub nicht das dein Freund dich so erkennt." 

Genma brummte etwas, zog wieder seinen Stift hervor und begann eifrig zu kritzeln. _'Wir werden die Flüche ohnehin erklären müssen, ob zu Anfang oder später macht keinen Unterschied. Frag einfach als erstes nach heißem Wasser.'_

Damit schien für Genma das Thema entledigt und er ging weiter. Ranma blieb stehen und tauschte mit dem Ferkel vielsagende Blicke. Mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung von ihrem Gesicht gab sie zu verstehen, was wie von der Idee hielt. 

Der Bär braucht ein paar Meter bis er merkte, daß niemand ihm noch folgte. Mehr genervt als verwirrt drehte er sich um. 

"Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht in diesem Aufzug bei irgendwelchen fremden Leuten auftreten!" sagte Ranma eindringlich. "Ich werde mich erst wieder verwandeln, ob es dir paßt oder nicht." Noch bevor Genma die Gelegenheit hatte eine Antwort zu schreiben, drehte sie sich herum und stiefelte davon. 

Man konnte die Mimik des Pandas nicht deuten, aber als er ein nahegelegenes Straßenschild entwurzelte und hinter seinem Sohn her schlich, wurde ziemlich klar was er von dem Vorschlag des Mädchens hielt. 

Das warnende Quieken des Schweinchens kam leider zu spät für Ranma-chan. Sie sah nur noch etwas auf sich zu rasen, dann wurde alles schwarz. 

Der Bär brummte etwas das sich beinahe wie 'ungezogener Bengel' anhörte, dann lud er seine bewußtlose Tochter über seine Schulter. Mit einem aggressiven Knurren verscheuchte er die Schaulustigen, welche die Szene beobachtet hatten, dann trottete er mit seinem Gepäck und einem Ferkel im Schlepptau in Richtung Tendo-Dojo.   


  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  


Das nächste, das Ranma-chan wieder bewußt mitbekam, war das sie feuchte Haare im Mund hatte. Dann merkte sie das sie von ihren Vater mitgeschleppt wurde. 

"Hey! Laß mich sofort wieder runter!" brachte sie ihren Unmut zum Ausdruck. 

Natürlich gab der Panda keine Antwort. Aber als er in ein Grundstück einbog, konnte Ranma sich denken was los war. 

"Laß das! Ich habe dir gesagt, ich will nicht als Mädchen dort aufkreuzen." Aber der Protest half nicht. Ranma-chan begann mit Armen und Beinen zu strampeln. "Laß mich runter! Du bist ein Bär, verdammt! Du erschreckst sie doch zu Tode!" 

Nun, zu Tode war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, aber man konnte das Entsetzen in den Gesichtern der zwei Menschen, die soeben aus dem Haus gekommen waren, deutlich sehen. Der ältere Mann und das Mädchen mit den schulterlangen Haaren machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und flüchteten zurück ins Haus. 

Genma zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und folgte ihnen. Kurz darauf trafen sie auf zwei weitere Mädchen. Alle vier Menschen drängten sich zusammen und blickten dem Panda teils ängstlich, teils herausfordernd entgegen. Sich der gesammelten Familie Tendo gegenübersehend, blieb auch Genma endlich stehen. 

"Daddy, ist das dein Freund?" fragte das Mädchen mit dem Pferdeschwanz, was mit einem heftigen kopfschütteln quittiert wurde. 

"Ach, dann hat sich dieser Panda also rein zufällig entschlossen uns zu besuchen," meinte das Mädchen mit den schulterlangen Haaren sarkastisch. "Passiert ja andauernd." 

Besagter Panda schien diesen Augenblick für günstig und setzte seine Last vor den ratlosen Menschen ab. Plötzlich fand Ranma-chan alle Augen auf sich gerichtet. Verlegen sah sie zu Boden, spielte mit dem Ende ihres Zopfes und schwieg. 

Als deutlich wurde das keine Antwort kam, faßte sich der Mann mit dem Schnauzbart ein Herz und trat einen Schritt näher, wobei er stets ein Auge auf dem bedrohlich aussehenden Panda hielt. "Wer, ähm, wer bist du?" 

"Ich bin Ran-" gab Ranma-chan automatisch zur Antwort und schluckte im letzten Moment die Worte hinunter. Sie konnte unmöglich sagen wer sie wirklich war, schließlich war Ranma ja ein Junge. 

Glücklicherweise half ihr das freundlich aussehende Mädchen mit dem Pferdeschwanz unbeabsichtigt aus der Klemme. "Du bist also Ran. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Kasumi. Hast du auch einen Nachnamen?" 

"Ja, ähm, äh, Saotome... urks!" Ranma-chan hatte kaum das Wort ausgesprochen, als sie sich schon in einer schraubstock-artigen Umklammerung wiederfand. 

"Welch Freudentag! Endlich! Du mußt die Begleiterin sein, die Genma in seiner Nachricht erwähnt hatte." Der Mann ließ sie wieder los und hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich. "Ich bin Soun Tendo, Besitzer dieses bescheidenen Dojo. Herzlich Willkommen. Kommen Genma und Ranma auch bald? Hier, darf ich vorstellen: Kasumi kennst du schon, und das sind Nabiki und Akane. Wie war deine Reise? Fühl dich hier ganz Zuhause." 

" ... " sagte Ranma-chan, völlig überrumpelt von dieser Begrüßung. 

"Was ist das für ein Panda?" warf das Mädchen, das Soun als Nabiki vorgestellt hatte, ein. 

"Der Panda? Äh... ach so. Der hat uns begleitet," erklärte Ranma-chan unsicher. 

"Ist er geimpft?" wollte Nabiki weiter wissen. 

"Was frißt er denn?" fragte Kasumi, die nächste Einkaufsliste schon im Hinterkopf. 

"Weißt du wann Genma und Ranma hier ankommen?" Na, wer sagt das wohl? 

" ... " sagte Ranma-chan wieder. 

"Nun laßt sie doch erst mal in Ruhe!" ging das jüngste der Mädchen, die bislang nichts gesagt hatte, dazwischen. "Für sie ist das hier alles fremd, und ihr überfallt sie praktisch. Laßt sie doch erst mal Luft holen." 

Soun nickte zustimmend. "Akane hat recht. Bitte verzeih. Es ist nur, das wir der Ankunft von Genma und seinem Sohn - du weißt nicht zufällig wo sie bleiben? - fieberhaft entgegensehen." 

"Du vielleicht, Daddy. Nicht wir," stellte Nabiki klar. 

"Aber Nabiki. Die Vereinigung unserer Familien haben Genma und ich schon vor Jahren vereinbart. Eine von euch wird sich mit Ranma verloben müssen." 

Akane verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. "Und das wir vielleicht nicht damit einverstanden sein würden, danach hast du natürlich nicht gefragt." 

"Genau," stimmte sogar Kasumi zu. "Du hättest mindestens vorher fragen können. Du weißt doch wie sehr mich jüngere Männer langweilen." 

Ranma-chan sah schweigend von einem zum anderen. Sie verstand noch nicht ganz worum es hier ging, aber irgendwie hatte sie den Verdacht das ihr Vater wieder damit zu tun hatte. Und als sie sich umdrehte und der Panda auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden war, wurde der Verdacht zur Gewißheit. 

"Ran? He, Ran?" Ranma-chans Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen als Akane sie anstupste. "Du warst doch auch auf Trainingsreise? Was hältst du davon wenn ich dir unser Dojo zeige?" 

"Klar ... äh, aber..." Unsicher deutete Ranma auf Soun, Nabiki und Kasumi, die hitzig miteinander am Diskutieren waren. 

"Ach, darüber mach dir keine Gedanken," winkte Akane ab. "Das ist nur Familienangelegenheit. Außerdem geht mich das Ganze sowieso nichts an ... Eine Verlobung, so ein Unsinn!" schnaubte sie und führte Ranma-chan aus dem Haus. 

"Hm-hm," nickte das Teilzeitmädchen. "Was für eine Verlobung ist das denn?" 

"Ach, mein Vater meint unbedingt, das eine meiner Schwestern oder ich uns mit dem Sohn eines alten Freundes von ihm verloben müssen, nur weil die sich das mal in den Kopf gesetzt haben," regte sich Akane auf. Nach einem Blick auf Ranma wunderte sie sich: "Nanu, was guckst du denn so sauer?" 

"Sauer, ich? Ich guck' doch nicht sauer," meinte Ranma-chan möglichst gleichgültig. Innerlich allerdings kochte sie vor Wut. Hatte Genma es schon wieder gewagt sie mit einer Tochter irgend einem seiner 'alten Freunde' zu verloben. 

"So, das hier ist unser Dojo," sagte Akane und schob die Eingangstür beiseite. "Ich verbringe viel Zeit hier drin, ich treibe gerne Kampfsport. Und du?" 

Bewundernd sah sich Ranma im Raum um. "Ich auch. Ich trainiere schon seitdem ich mich erinnern kann." 

"Wow, dann bist du bestimmt richtig gut. Was hältst du von einem kleinen Kampf?" 

"Hm, lieber nicht." Ranma kämpfte nicht gerne gegen Mädchen, auch nicht wenn sie selbst eins war. 

"Ach komm schon. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich werde dich auch nichts tun." Sie ging in Stellung und sah ihren Gegenüber auffordernd an. Schließlich gab Ranma nach und stellte sich vor Akane, die Hacken zusammen und die Hände hinterm Rücken gefaltet. 

Der Kampf wurde vom dunkelhaarigen Mädchen mit einem graden Fauststoß eröffnet, dem jedoch leicht ausgewichen wurde. Ebenso wie dem Fußtritt, den Akane nachsetzte. Und auch allen nachfolgenden Techniken. 

Ranma-chan beschränkte sich nur aufs ausweichen, ohne selber anzugreifen. Für sie war das nicht sonderlich anstrengend. Allerdings fiel ihr auf das ihre Partnerin nach und nach immer frustrierter wurde. 

Schließlich sah sie wie Akane die Muskeln spannte und zu einem ernsthaften Schlag ansetzte. Mit einem eleganten Salto sprang sie über dem Angriff hinweg, und hörte hinter sich Holz splittern als Akanes Faust die Dojowand durchschlug. 

Gedanklich schüttelte Ranma-chan mit dem Kopf über so viel Unbeherrschtheit und deutete mit einem Stups gegen Akanes Schläfe einen Treffer an. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen erstarrte kurz bei der unvermuteten Berührung, dann fing sie verlegen an zu lachen an, was sich rasch in echtes Gelächter wandelte bei dem auch Ranma-chan einfiel. 

"Nun ja, zum Glück bist du auch ein Mädchen," sagte Akane schließlich. 

"Hm?" frage Ranma-chan. "Warum?" 

"Es wär schlimm wenn du ein Junge wärst. Weil, dann hätte ich jetzt gegen einen Jungen verloren." Sie dachte einen Moment nach. "Sag mal, ist Ranma eigentlich auch so gut wie du?" 

Durch eine innere Stimme gewarnt, beließ es Ranma bei einer Teilwahrheit. "Ich weiß nicht, wir haben nie richtig gegeneinander gekämpft." 

"Ah, Gut. Aber ich glaube, du wärst besser als er. Immerhin ist er nur ein Junge. ... Komm, gehen wir zurück und schaun was die anderen machen." 

Ein wenig von Akanes letztem Kommentar verunsichert, folgte Ranma-chan ihr ins Wohnhaus. Dort wurde sie schon von der ältesten der Tendoschwestern erwartet, die ein wohlbekanntes schwarzes Ferkel auf dem Arm hielt. 

"Ran, hast du zufällig gesehen wo dein Panda hingelaufen -?" Weiter kam Kasumi nicht, da entfloh ihr mit einem freudigen Quieken das Schweinchen und hüpfte Ranma-chan in die Arme. "Gute Güte, wie es aussieht scheint dich der Kleine zu kennen?" 

Verlegen kratzte sich Ranma mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf, während sie mit der anderen das Ferkel hielt. "Ja, er hat mich auch auf meiner Reise begleitet." 

"Warst du denn auf einer Trainingsreise, oder bei einem Wanderzoo?" fragte Nabiki, die grade durch die Tür hereinkam. 

"Sei nicht so sarkastisch," meinte Akane zu ihrer Schwester und wandte sich dann an Ranma: "Ich finde ihn unglaublich süß. Darf ich ihn mal halten?" 

Ranma-chan sah fragend das Schwein an welches nickte, bevor sie es ihr in die Hand drückte. "Hier. Er mag es wenn man ihn hinter den Ohren krault." 

Akane tat es, und das Ferkel schmiegte sich zufrieden an sie. "Wie heißt es denn?" 

"Mister P. P wie Pig, und Mister weil es ein Er ist." 

Akane nickte verstehend und kraulte MrP am anderen Ohr, welcher zufrieden grunzte. 

"Was ich grade fragen wollte," schaltete sich Kasumi wieder in das Gespräch ein, "Ran, weißt du wo dein Panda ist? Er ist verschwunden." 

"Nein, keine Ahnung. Aber er bleibt nie für lange weg," antwortete das Teilzeitmädchen. 

"Ich hoffe nur er frißt nicht die Zierkarpfen im Gartenteich," kommentierte Nabiki. 

"Ich glaube, Pandas sind Vegetarier," beruhigte Kasumi. Zu Ranma gewandt sagte sie: "Ich habe für dich ein Bad einlaufen lassen. Du möchtest nach deiner langen Reise doch bestimmt eins nehmen, oder?" 

"Äh, eigentlich- " begann Ranma-chan unsicher, wurde aber unterbrochen als MrP ein hellen Quieken ausstieß und von Akanes Arm hüpfte. Er packte mit den Zähnen Ranmas Hosenbein und zerrte daran. "He, sei doch still!" 

"Bitte was?" frage Kasumi verwirrt. 

"Ich meinte nicht dich, ich meinte das Schwein," erklärte Ranma-chan und hob MrP vom Boden hoch. "Was hattest du noch grade gesagt?" 

"Ein Bad," erinnerte Kasumi. 

"Oh, baden." Ranma sah kurz auf das Ferkel, welches eindringlich zurücksah. "Ja, ich denke ich sollte eins nehmen," sagte sie dann. 

"Gut. Du findest das Badezimmer die Treppe rauf, und dann die zweite Tür links." 

Nachdem Ranma-chan samt Schwein gegangen war, sagte Nabiki: "Ich bin gespannt was als nächstes kommt. Ein Elefant? Ein Stier?" Abrupt wechselte sie das Thema. "Sag mal Kasumi, weißt du wer der Typ ist mit dem Vater da im anderen Zimmer sitzt?" 

"Nein, keine Ahnung. Aber ich vermute, das es Herr Saotome sein wird." 

Akane machte ein wenig begeistertes Gesicht. "Wenn der da ist, ist dieser Ranma bestimmt auch in der Nähe. Gott, wenn ich nur daran denke wird mir schlecht." 

"Aber, aber," tadelte Kasumi. "Wir kennen ihn doch gar nicht. Wir sollten ihm zumindest eine Chance geben." 

"Chance? Pfft! Ich bin mir sicher, er ist auch nur ein perverser Spanner, der es gar nicht erwarten kann uns an den Busen zu grabschen und unter den Rock zu schauen. Wie alle Jungs!" Sie spie die Worte praktisch aus. 

"Na, dann ist es ja gut das du in diesem Haus die Hosen anhast," sagte Nabiki trocken. 

Akane ignorierte den Kommentar. "Eine Chance geben. Wirklich Kasumi, du hörst dich an als würde dich die ganze Sache überhaupt nicht stören." 

"Das habe ich nie behauptet. Ich sagte lediglich, das wir diesen Ranma nicht kennen." Die zweifelnden Blicke ihrer Schwestern immer noch spürend, lenkte sie das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung. "Akane, du solltest auch ein Bad nehmen. Du bist verschwitzt vom Match gegen Ran, und ein Karateanzug ist auch nicht etwas womit man Gäste empfangen sollte." 

Akane dachte kurz darüber nach. Ein heißes Bad würde ihren Muskeln gut tun, und vielleicht könnte sie auch dieses süße Ferkel MrP waschen. "Hmm... Gut," sagte sie und machte sich auf ins obere Stockwerk."   


  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  


Mit einem Platsch landete das Ferkel im Wasser. Kurz darauf tauchte ein grünhaariges Mädchen auf und zog ihr Stirnband zurecht. 

"Ah, tut das gut wieder ein Mensch zu sein," seufzte Ryoga und lehnte sich entspannt gegen den Rand des Furo. 

Ranma-chan begann ihren weiblichen Körper gründlich einzuseifen. "Hm, ich weiß nicht so recht. Es fällt dich sicher auf wenn zwei völlig Fremde aus dem Bad kommen, oder?" 

"Du kannst die Flüche nicht auf Dauer geheim halten. Und so wie ich deinen Vater kenne, werden wir bestimmt einige Zeit hierbleiben." Ryoga verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf. "Außerdem glaube ich, das die Tendos Verständnis für unsere Lage haben. Sie machen alle einen recht netten Eindruck." 

"Meinst du?" Ranma-chan musterte ihre Kollegin skeptisch und stieg zu ihr ins Wasser. Ein paar Oktaven tiefer fuhr er fort: "Also, ich weiß nicht so recht. Du hast doch gehört was diese Akane von mir denkt: Das ich ein perverser Busengrabscher bin." 

"Was du natürlich nicht bist." 

"Natürlich nicht! Oder hab ich schon mal an deinen Busen gegrabscht?" 

"An meinen nicht. Aber an deinen." 

"Das ist ja auch wohl was anderes!" 

Ryoga grinste. "Kommt drauf an ob Akane das auch so sieht." Sie wurde ernst. "Ich mach mir mehr Sorgen um Nabiki. Wie die schon guckt. Eiskalt, sag ich dir. Das Mädchen ist gefährlich." 

"Pfft! Ich hab schon schlimmere getroffen." 

"Du meinst Shampoo?" 

"Ich meine dich." 

"Sehr witzig," sagte Ryoga humorlos und stieg aus dem Furo. "Jetzt mal im ernst: Du solltest versuchen das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, und die drei Schwestern nicht mit deiner gewohnt uncharmanten Art vor den Kopf zu stoßen." 

Jetzt stieg auch Ranma aus dem Wasser. "Warum sollte ich das?" 

"Weil du der Verlobte bist." 

"Hey!" Er machte eine warnende Geste mit der Hand. "Das war Pops Idee. Nicht meine!" 

"Aber es ist jetzt dein Problem." 

Und wo es grade um Probleme ging, in diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und eine nackte Akane betrat das Bad.   


  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  


Akane erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Sie hatte natürlich erwartet das sie das Mädchen Ran im Bad vorfinden würde. Sie fand zwar ein Mädchen, aber das hatte grüne Haare und war nicht Ran. Und da war noch eine Person, die sah Ran zwar etwas ähnlich (_vor allem die Frisur und die Augen_), aber das war ganz bestimmt kein Mädchen. 

Für Akane war es eine sehr einfache Rechnung. Ein nacktes Mädchen im Bad plus ein nackter Junge im Bad minus jegliche Art von Kleidung ist gleich etwas ziemlich perverses. Oder vielleicht auch zweiundvierzig. 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie ihren Schock überwunden hatte, und dann noch einmal etwas bis sie merkte das sie selbst ebenfalls nichts an hatte. Wortlos trat sie einen Schritt zurück und schloß die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich. Dann zog sie sich die Jacke ihres Karateanzuges über, um nicht mehr nur im Evaskostüm dazustehen. 

Punkt eins: Strategischer Rückzug - abgeschlossen. Punkt zwei: Etwas anziehen - abgeschlossen. Jetzt mußte sie sich als nächstes eine Waffe besorgen ... hmm, etwas fehlte noch ... ach ja: Schreien. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa-_*hust*keuch*lufthol*_-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" 

Punkt drei: Schreien - abgeschlossen. Jetzt zur Bewaffnung. Akane rannte die Treppe herab und sah sich suchend nach etwas um, das sich zur Anwendung von grober Gewallt eignete. Zuerst wollte sie sich einfach den Tisch schnappen, aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf die hölzernen Übungsschwerter. 

Von dem Lärm wurden auch Akanes Schwestern angelockt. Beide blieben recht verduzt stehen als sie sie mit einem Boken bewaffnet und nur halb bekleidet über den Flur rennen sahen. 

"Gute Güte, Akane. Was ist denn los?" frage Kasumi besorgt. 

Akane brauchte einen Augenblick um sich so weit zu beruhigen um einen zusammenhängenden Satz hervorzubringen. "Da- da ist ein nacktes Mädchen im Bad!" 

"Und?" fragte Nabiki gleichgültig. 

"Es ist nicht Ran!" stieß Akane hervor. 

Kasumi legte nachdenklich einen Finger ans Kinn. "Merkwürdig, wer könnte es denn sonst sein?" 

"Da ist auch ein nackter Junge im Bad!" 

Das erregte Nabikis Aufmerksamkeit. "Lohnt es sich vorbeizuschauen?" 

"Gute Güte! Ich hoffe nur sie tun dort nichts unanständiges!" Der Kommentar kam natürlich von Kasumi. 

Akane griff ihr Schwert fester. "Ich werde sie alle beide umbringen!" 

"Nein Akane, das wirst du nicht tun!" 

Alle drei Schwestern wandten sich der neuen Stimme zu und sahen ihren Vater im Raum stehen. Hinter ihm kam ein etwas dicklicher Mann im Karateanzug und mit Brille und Kopftuch ins Zimmer. 

"Hier wird niemand umgebracht," wiederholte Soun seine Worte, "außer von mir." In versöhnlicherem Tonfall fuhr er fort: "Schau, das ist alles nur ein unglückliches Mißverständnis. Ein Mißverständnis das ich schleunigst aus der Welt zu schaffen gedenke, sobald unsere beiden anderen Gäste sich von dem Schreck erholt haben, den du ihnen unzweifelhaft eingejagt hast." Sanftmütig wie sie eben ist, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. 

Der andere Mann sagte nun auch etwas, er beugte sich zu Soun hinüber und meinte: "Ich glaube sie haben sich schon erholt, Tendo." Dann sah er zu einem Punkt irgendwo hinter den drei Schwestern. 

Soun folgte dem Blick und nickte. "Ah ja. Es freut mich euch endlich zu sehen wie ihr wirklich sein." 

Akane, Nabiki und Kasumi wandten sich um, um zu sehen wen ihr Vater begrüßt hatte. Die Treppe herunter kamen ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Kasumi und Nabiki sahen sie zum ersten mal, aber auch Akane hatte jetzt erst die Gelegenheit sich beide etwas genauer anzusehen. 

Das Mädchen hatte kurze grüne Haare, die von einem gelb-schwarz gemustertem Stirnband aus ihrem Gesicht gehalten wurden. In ihren Augen stand ein nicht nachvollziehbarer, tiefer Verlust geschrieben, und als sie verlegen lächelte konnte man stark ausgeprägte Eckzähne sehen. Sie trug eine dunkle Kungfu-Hose, die an den Waden mit einer Schnurr eng an den Körper gewickelt waren, und einen dunkel-gelben Pullover der ihr einige Nummern zu groß war. 

Aber das nahmen die Tendo-Schwestern nur am Rande wahr. Der größte Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war unwillkürlich auf den Jungen gerichtet. Wildes, schwarzes Haar war hinten zu einem losen Zopf gezügelt worden. Mysteriöse grau-blaue Augen blickten sie an, schweiften aber auch aufmerksam durch den Raum, als ob ihnen nichts entginge. In den Mundwinkeln des sonst ruhigen Gesichts schien ein schelmisches, herausforderndes Lächeln versteckt zu sein. Als er auf sie zukam, da schien er nicht zu gehen, sondern zu gleiten. Jeder Schritt war genau abgemessen, jede Bewegung ein Kunststück für sich. Durch das ärmellose, enganliegende Chinahemd war das Spiel seiner Muskeln gut zu beobachten. 

Dann räusperte sich Soun, und der mystische Zauber zerbrach. Der Junge war nur wieder ein Junge. 

"Töchter, darf ich vorstellen: Ranma Saotome, Sohn meines alten Freundes Genma. Und Ryoga Hibiki, Reisegefährtin der Beiden." Zu Ranma und Ryoga gewandt sagte er: "Ihr kennt sie sicher schon, aber trotzdem. Dies sind meine Töchter Kasumi, neunzehn Jahre. Nabiki, siebzehn Jahre. Und Akane, sechzehn Jahre. Such dir eine aus, sie wird dann deine Verlobte." Der letzte Teil war natürlich nur an Ranma gerichtet. 

"Vater!"   
"Daddy!"   
"Dad!" 

"Nein!"   
"Niemals!"   
"Nie!" 

"Er ist zu jung!"   
"Er ist nicht reich!"   
"Er ist ein Junge!" 

"RUHE!" Unerwarteterweise kam der Zwischenruf von der anderen Partei des Verlobungs-Debakels, sprich von Ranma. 

Nabiki sah ihn säuerlich an. "Was fällt dir ein in fremden Häusern so rumzuschreien?" 

Ranma ignorierte sie einfach. "Ist irgend jemand von euch überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen das ich überhaupt nicht einverstanden bin?" 

"Sind dir meine Töchter etwa nicht gut genug?" sagte Soun zähnefletschend, gefährlich nahe an seinem Dämonenkopf-Modus. 

Der plötzliche Richtungswechsel des Gesprächs brachte Ranma ein wenig aus der Fassung. Etwas ruhiger fuhr er fort: "Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Aber ich habe von dieser Verlobung erst vor einer halben Stunde erfahren, und ich fühle mich kein Stück danach mich jetzt schon zu binden. Ich bin nicht dazu in der Verfassung, schon gar nicht mit meinem Fluch, oder mit einer durchgeknallten Amazone auf den Fersen." 

"Was für eine Amazone?" frage Akane. 

"Was für ein Fluch?" frage Nabiki. 

"Das geht euch nichts an," antwortete Ranma unfreundlich. 

Kasumi meldete sich auch wieder zu Wort:" Und was ist mit Ran? Wir haben das arme Mädchen in all der Aufregung völlig vergessen." 

Genma trat vor und rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Ich glaube, die Frage nach Ran und nach dem Fluch kann ich auf einmal beantworten." Und bevor Ranma reagieren konnte, packte er ihn und warf ihn nach draußen in den Gartenteich. 

PLATSCH! 

Die vermißt geglaubte Ran tauchte prustend und spuckend aus dem Wasser auf. "Pop! Was soll der Scheiß?" 

"Oh, da ist sie ja," freute sich Kasumi, wurde aber sofort wieder nachdenklich. "Aber wo ist Ranma jetzt?" 

"Ich glaube das IST Ranma," vermutete Nabiki, die ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten hatte das ihr gezeigte zu glauben. 

"Oh, mein eigener Sohn. Wie beschämend," weinte Genma theatralisch - und bekam gleich eine Ladung Wasser verpaßt. 

"Oh, mein eigener Vater. Wie beschämend," fauchte das rothaarige Mädchen den Panda an. Und schon prügelten sich beide. 

Nabiki fand als erste die Fassung wieder. "Wie lange hält das an?" fragte sie Ryoga. 

"Unterschiedlich," sagte diese. "Aber nach einer halben Stunde haben sie sich normalerweise ausgetobt." 

"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Wie lange hält die Verwandlung an." 

"Ach das." Ryoga schlug sich leicht gegen die Stirn. "Bis man warmes Wasser über sie kippt. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zauberte Kasumi aus dem Nichts einen dampfenden Teekessel hervor und goß Wasser über Mädchen und Panda. Diese störten sich nicht daran und stritten als Männer weiter. 

"Wie kann das sein? So etwas ist doch unmöglich," sagte Akane kopfschüttelnd. "Dad, du hast sehr seltsame Freunde." 

"Sie waren nicht immer so," verteidigte sich das Oberhaupt der Familie. "Nicht bevor sie nach China gingen." Er schielte zu Ranma und Genma rüber, seufzte und setzte sich. "Mein Freund hat mich vorhin schon in die Geschichte eingeweiht, also werde ich die Erzählung für ihn übernehmen solange er verhindert ist..."   
  
  
  


***** ### ***** ### *****   


(_Hier bitte Zusammenfassung der ersten beiden Kapitel einfügen, minus der Tatsache das Ryoga vorher ein Junge war_)   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  


Stille senkte sich wie ein schwerer Mantel über den Raum, als Soun Tendo mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte. Draußen hatte sich bereits die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versteckt. Auch die beiden Saotomes hatten inzwischen ihren Streit beigelegt und sich - ein wenig zerzaust - mit an den Tisch gekniet. 

"Eine unglaubliche Geschichte," sagte Kasumi mit flacher Stimme. "Wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen hätte, würde ich es nicht glauben." 

"Dann bist du also das kleine Ferkel?" fragte Nabiki Ryoga. Das grünhaarige Mädchen nickte. "Und du bist der Panda?" Auch Genma machte eine zustimmende Kopfbewegung. "Und du bist das Mädchen Ran gewesen?" 

"Ich bin kein Mädchen!" schnaubte Ranma. 

"Aber du verwandelst dich in eines?" 

"Ich bin ein Junge!" wiederholte Ranma stur. 

"Es ist ein Perverser!" fügte Akane hinzu. 

Sein Kopf ruckte so schnell herum, das ihm das Ende seines Zopfes an die Wange schlug. "Wie Bitte?!" 

"Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, Perverser." 

Bevor Ranma etwas erwidern konnte, das ihn womöglich Schwierigkeiten bereitet hätte, ging Soun beschwichtigend dazwischen. "Aber, aber, nicht streiten Kinder. Wir sollten erst entscheiden, mit wem Ranma nun verlobt wird." 

Das brachte den Raum erneut zum Schweigen. Während Akane haßerfüllt auf das Schuldobjekt der Misere - also Ranma - starrte, machten sich Kasumi und Nabiki Gedanken wie sie sich der Sache entziehen konnten. Zwar fanden beide Ranma als Jungen nicht unattraktiv, aber die Tatsache das er sich in ein Mädchen verwandelte machte eine Verlobung mit ihm nicht erstrebenswert (_abgesehen von anderen spezifischen Mängeln wie Alter und Finanzen_). 

Die beiden älteren Schwestern warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu, und kamen in stiller Übereinkunft zu einem Entschluß. Zusammen stellten sie sich hinter ihre Schwester und schoben sie vor. 

"Er möchte bestimmt Akane." 

"Oh ja, ganz sicher." 

Diese war nicht wenig überrascht. "Was? Mich?" 

"Natürlich dich." 

"Aber ich hasse Jungs!" 

"Dann hast du Glück, er ist zur Hälfte ein Mädchen." 

Akane war viel zu sprachlos darüber, das sich ihre eigenen Schwestern gegen sie verbündet hatten, und überlegte noch ein passendes Gegenargument. Ihr Vater jedoch deutete dies Schweigen jedoch als Zustimmung. 

"Dann ist es also entschieden. Akane ist Ranmas Verlobte." 

Die Unsicherheit der jüngsten Tendo wandelte sich in Zorn, und der Zorn richtete sich zu gleichen Teilen auf Soun und Ranma. "Ich will nichts mit diesen Perversen zu tun haben!" 

Das war der Moment in dem Ranma der Kragen platzte. Nicht genug, das über ihn gehandelt wurde wie ein Stück Fleisch, nein, jetzt wurde er auch noch grundlos beleidigt. "Jetzt reicht's! Das ist nun schon das dritte Mal das du mich einen Perversen nennst. Was hab ich dir denn getan?" 

"Du hast mich nackt gesehen," regte sich Akane auf. "Du Perverser," fügte sie dann noch hinzu. 

"Ich bin pervers weil ich dich nackt gesehen habe?" 

"Das auch. Aber du bist auch pervers weil du mit einem anderen Mädchen gebadet hast!" Anklagend zeigte sie auf Ryoga. 

Ranma klappte die Kinnlade herunter. "Moment! Willst du damit sagen, das ich und Ryoga ... das wir zwei ... willst du das damit sagen?" frage er verblüfft. 

"Allerdings!" sagte Akane bestimmt. Sie war ein wenig ratlos als der Junge daraufhin schallend zu lachen anfing. "Was ist daran so komisch?" 

Ranma kugelte sich auf dem Boden. 

"Was er daran so lustig findet," erklärte Ryoga, ebenfalls schmunzelnd, "ist das er mich nie in irgend einer Weise anfassen würde. Außer natürlich wenn wir miteinander kämpfen." 

Das nahm ihr gehörig den Wind aus den Segeln. Skeptisch sah sie zu Ranma, der mittlerweile wieder am Tisch saß, die Mundwinkel noch immer fest an den Ohren verankert. "Na gut," gab sie unwillig zu. "Dann macht er bei dir eben eine Ausnahme." 

"Das glaube ich kaum," wiedersprach Ryoga wieder. "Ranma behandelt alle Menschen gleich schlecht, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen. Er hat es wirklich nicht verdient das du ihn einem Perversen nennst." 

Akane wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte. Einerseits war sie überzeugt das alle Jungen Schweine waren. Andererseits behauptete Ryoga das Gegenteil, und Ryoga war ein Mädchen, also mußte sie es wissen. Schließlich dachte Akane daran, das aus Jungen irgendwann Männer wurden, und das ihr Vater und Dr.Tofu auch keine Perversen waren. Vielleicht war Ranma eines dieser seltenen Exemplare? 

Ranma war ebenfalls überrascht. Seit wann sprach sich Ryoga neuerdings für ihn aus? Als er in Jusenkyo auf ihn getroffen war, wollte er ihn noch umbringen. Andererseits, überlegte er, hätte er Ryoga umgekehrt auch aus der Klemme geholfen. 

"Na gut, dann bist du eben kein Perverser," gab Akane schließlich widerstrebend zu, und man merkte wie schwer ihr es fiel. 

Genma klopfte zuversichtlich seinem Kameraden auf den Rücken. "Siehst du Tendo, den ersten Streit haben sie schon überstanden." 

"Du hast recht Saotome," stimmte Soun zu. "Dann können wir ja jetzt einen Priester bestellen."   


  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  
  


Natürlich wurde an diesem Abend kein Priester mehr bestellt, und auch alle anderen Pläne einer schnellen Heirat wurden fallengelassen. Das hatten die Kinder ihren Vätern schnell wieder ausgeredet. 

Stattdessen wurde beschlossen, den Tag zu Ende zu bringen und die Gästequartiere herzurichten. Was ein weiteres Problem aufwarf, da Ryoga selbstverständlich annahm mit den Saotomes in einem Zimmer zu übernachten. Das wurde von den Tendos aber schnell unterbunden, kein Mädchen sollte mit zwei Männern in einem Raum schlafen. 

In Ermangelung eines zweiten Gästezimmers, wurde Ryoga schließlich - sehr zu ihrem Unwillen - in Akanes Zimmer mit einquartiert. 

Und da stand nun das Neo-Mädchen neben ihrem eilig herbeigeschafften Ersatz-Futon, und mußte hilflos mit ansehen wie sich ein anderes Mädchen bereitwillig vor ihren Augen auszog. Wäre Ryoga nicht durch ihren Fluch einigermaßen immun geworden, sie würde längst wieder ohnmächtig und mit Nasenbluten am Boden liegen. 

"Das ist sicher nicht leicht, dich ständig in ein Schwein zu verwandeln," sagte Akane als sie in ihren Pyjama schlüpfte. Ryogas starrender Blick auf ihre Rundungen entging ihr völlig. "Wie kommst du nur damit klar?" 

"Wie? Ach, das ... man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit daran." Sie schüttelte ihre Phantasien ab und legte sich hin. 

"Wow! Also, ich weiß nicht ob ich das einfach so hinnehmen könnte." Akane löscht das Licht und schlüpfte ebenfalls unter ihre Bettdecke. 

Beide Mädchen schwiegen. Nur der Mond schien durchs Fenster hinein. 

Schließlich fragte Akane: "Wie kommt das eigentlich, das du mit Ranma zusammen gebadet hast? Du hättest dich doch auch alleine zurückverwandeln können?" 

Ryoga schwieg eine Weile. Sie konnte wohl kaum sagen, das es für sie das normalste der Welt war mit einem Jungen zu baden, weil sie innerlich selber einer war. Schließlich sagte sie: "Weißt du, auf so einer Trainingsreise, da hat man nicht den Luxus einer Privatsphäre. Man ist ohnehin ständig zusammen. Und wenn man in freier Wildbahn badet, dann gibt es auch keine trennenden Wände." Und das war nicht einmal eine Lüge. 

"Du bist ganz schön mutig," staunte Akane. "Ich hätte bestimmt Angst so eng mit Männern zusammenzuleben. Was ist, wenn sie dir etwas antun?" 

"Ranma und ich kennen uns schon seit der Grundschule," sagte Ryoga. Auch das stimmte. "Und er würde sich eher eine Hand abhacken lassen, als mich anzufassen." Sie schmunzelte über den Hintersinn ihrer Worte, den nur sie alleine verstand. 

Akane lag nachdenklich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber es sah so aus als hätte sie Ranma tatsächlich unrecht getan. Sie nahm sich vor, morgen ein wenig freundlicher zu ihm zu sein. 

Ein lautes Platsch erscholl von draußen, gefolgt von einem tiefen Brummen. Sofort setzt sich Akane in ihrem Bett aufrecht hin. "Was war das?" 

"Hört sich an wie Genma," meinte Ryoga schlaftrunken vom Boden aus. "Wahrscheinlich diskutiert Ranma mit ihm noch mal die Verlobung."   


  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

  
  


Anmerkungen des Autors:

Unfreiwillig ist dieses Kapitel schon wieder länger geworden als geplant. Scheint eine ganz schlechte Angewohnheit von mir zu sein. 

Während ich die letzte Szene geschrieben habe, kam mir spontan die Idee, aus dieser Geschichte eine Shojobeziehung mit Akane und Ryoga zu machen...   
_*Autor schaut aus dem Fenster und sieht dort eine Horde wütender Fans randalieren*_   
...na ja, oder vielleicht doch nicht. Trotzdem hat diese Dreiecksbeziehung ein hohes Potential für Mißverständnisse und Verwirrungen. Und das wir im nächsten Kapitel auf den guten Tatewaki Kuno treffen werden, wird die Lage auch nicht einfacher machen. 

Bis dann   
Mark Soul _mark_soul@gmx.de_>   



	6. Schokopudding und neue Kleider

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   


**"Heiße Quellen"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  


Disclaimer:   
Ranma Nibun no Ichi © by R.Takahashi, Kitty Films, Viz Media, Ehapa, RTL2.   
  
  


**_Kapitel Sechs: Schokopudding und neue Kleider_**   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

"Schule?" 

Der Reiskloß verharrte kurz vor Ranmas Mund, als dieser stirnrunzelnd seinen Vater ansah. 

Genma schob sich ungerührt weiter sein Frühstück in den Mund. "Ja, Schule," bestätigte er zwischen zwei Bissen. "Jetzt wo du verlobt bist, werden wir für einige Zeit hier bleiben. Und du hast in letzter Zeit die Schule viel zu sehr vernachlässigt." Beiläufig griff er mit seinen Eßstäbchen nach dem Reisklos seines Sohnes. 

Ranma schob sich hastig sein Essen zwischen die Lippen und stach Genma seinerseits mit seinen Stäbchen in die ausgestreckte Hand. Beide blickten sich herausfordernd an, dann wandte sich jeder wieder seinem eigenen Teller zu. 

Familie Tendo beobachtete kommentarlos ihre neuen Gäste beim Essen, sowohl die Tischmanieren - oder besser gesagt das Fehlen derselbigen - als auch die ständigen Zankereien waren schlichtweg lächerlich. Einzig Ryoga aß ungestört weiter, sie war das Verhalten der beiden Saotome längst gewohnt. 

"Du hast dich doch sonst auch einen Dreck darum geschert ob ich was lerne oder nicht. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?" bohrte Ranma mit vollem Mund weiter. Er hatte keine Lust auf Schule, man lernte ohnehin nichts was für einen Kampfsportler wichtig wäre. 

"Weil ich das jetzt so entschieden habe," sagte Genma einfach. "Ich habe dich bereits angemeldet, Ausreden gelten nicht." 

Ganz kurz fragte sich Ranma, wann sein Vater die Zeit gehabt hatte ihn auf einer Schule anzumelden, tat den Gedanken dann aber als unwichtig ab. "Ich habe nicht einmal Bücher und Schreibzeug, wie soll ich da-" 

Ohne von seinem Essen aufzusehen griff Genma unter den Tisch und warf Ranma einen prall gefüllten Schulranzen ins Gesicht. "Jetzt hast du." 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge wollte grade seinem Pops eine Kopfnuß verpassen, als jemand sich laut räusperte. Nabiki legte ihre Stäbchen beiseite, wischte sich mit einer Serviette um den Mund und stand auf. "Nun, ich denke ich werde mich jetzt für die Schule fertig machen. Vielleicht möchten das andere ja auch tun." Sie nahm ihre Schultasche und ging Richtung Tür. 

"Warte auf mich, Nabiki. Ich komme mit," meinte Akane und stand ebenfalls auf. 

"Oh nein, heute nicht," erwiderte das siebzehnjährige Mädchen. "Einer von uns muß Ranma den Schulweg zeigen. Und du gehst immerhin jetzt mit ihm in eine Klasse. Viel Spaß." 

Völlig überrumpelt, und unfähig etwas dagegen zu sagen, sah Akane ihrer Schwester nach. Dann blickte sie ärgerlich den Grund ihres neuerlichen Unmutes an, ihren frischgebackenen Verlobten. 

Besagter Verlobter blickte ebenfalls ärgerlich, und zwar auf dessen Vater. "Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht, alter Mann! Die Schule ist dir egal, du willst nur das ich möglichst viel Zeit mit Akane zusammen bin, nicht wahr? Deswegen muß auch nur ich zur Schule, und nicht Ryoga..." 

"Sei froh das ich überhaupt das Schulgeld in dich investiere. Und jetzt hör auf wie ein Mädchen zu weinen und trag es wie ein Mann, und geh zur Schule!" 

"Aber ich hab noch nicht mal zu Ende gefrühstückt," wollte Ranma einwerfen. 

Ohne zu zögern griff Genma die Schüssel seines Sohnes und kippte sich den Inhalt in den Rachen. "Noch Einwände?" mümmelte er mit dicken Backen. 

"Oh, du!" 

"Mach dir nichts draus, Ranma-kun," kam Kasumi dazwischen. "Hier, ich habe dir für die Schule ein Bento mitgemacht." Sie drückte sowohl ihm als auch Akane eine Tupperbox in die Hand. 

"Das hat er eigentlich gar nicht verdient," murmelte Genma. Laut sagte er: "Und jetzt beeile dich, oder willst du an deinem ersten Schultag schon einen schlechten Eindruck machen?" 

Dem Blick nach zu urteilen, den Ranma seinem Vater zuwarf, schien er ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken noch eine Prügelei anzufangen. Aber er überlegte es sich anders, und ging mürrisch hinter Akane her aus dem Haus. 

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloß gefallen, klopfte sich Genma selbstzufrieden auf die Schulter. "Alles was der Bengel braucht, ist eine starke väterliche Hand die ihm zeigt wo es langgeht. Nicht wahr, Tendo?" fragte er an seinen alten Freund gewand. 

"Wie du es sagst, Saotome," antwortete Soun und fuhr damit fort seine Zeitung auf dem Kopf zu lesen. 

"Ich finde nicht," sagte Kasumi, die begonnen hatte das Geschirr auf dem Tisch zusammen zu stellen. "Herr Saotome, Ihr Verhalten ist nicht grade vorbildlich. Weshalb haben Sie nur ihren Sohn, nicht aber Ryoga in Furinkan angemeldet? Das Mädchen hat das gleiche Recht wie Ranma auf eine vernünftige Schulbildung." Mißbilligung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, zumindest das was bei Kasumi Mißbilligung darstellte. 

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Kasumi," meinte Ryoga leichthin. "Ich komme schon klar. Bin ohnehin nicht oft dazu gekommen die Klasse zu besuchen," sagte sie, ein wenig Niedergeschlagenheit in der Stimme. 

"Da hörst du es," sagte der ältere Saotome zu Kasumi. "Und warum sollte mich das auch kümmern? Ich bin ja nicht mal mit Ryoga verwandt." 

Soun versteckte sich nur noch mehr hinter seiner Zeitung. 

"Aber sie ist mit Ihnen zusammen gereist. Also haben Sie auch anstelle der Eltern des Mädchens die Verantwortung für sie zu tragen!" Mit leicht verzogenem Mund hielt Kasumi einen festen Blick auf Genma gerichtet. 

"Hey, ich bin alt genug um solche Sachen für mich selber zu entscheiden," mischte sich Ryoga wieder ein. "Und Schule habe ich noch nie gemocht..." 

Durch diese Bemerkung des grünhaarigen Mädchens bestätigt, verschränkte Genma zufrieden die Arme. Für ihn war das Problem erledigt, sofern er es überhaupt als Problem angesehen hatte. "Hm, ich sollte wohl besser mal nach Ranma sehen," meinte er, "das er Akane auch so behandelt wie er sollte." Und damit stand er auf und entzog sich auf für ihn typische Weise dem Gespräch. 

Kasumi seufzte, sie ahnte das sie bei der Starrköpfigkeit von Ranmas Vater wohl nur auf Granit beißen würde. Zu Ryoga meinte sie: "So wie du habe ich früher auch gedacht. Ich glaube, jeder Jugendliche macht das. Wenn du älter bist, wirst du deinen Fehler erkennen." Dann wandte sie sich an Soun. "Vater? Kannst du nicht etwas unternehmen?" 

Soun hielt weiterhin die Zeitung verkehrt herum und tat so als würde er einen unglaublich interessanten Artikel lesen. Nur sich nicht in die Sache hineinziehen lassen. 

Kasumi seufzte abermals. Scheinbar stand sie mit ihrer Einstellung auf verlorenem Posten da. "Zu schade," meinte sie während sie fortfuhr den Tisch abzuräumen. "Dabei hatte ich heute Abend vorgehabt, einen Schokoladenpudding zu kochen. Aber so wie es aussieht..." 

Das Oberhaupt der Familie Tendo lugte vorsichtig über den Rand seiner Zeitung. "Schokoladenpudding?"   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

Als Genma wenig später, naß und als Panda, wiederkehrte, war Ryoga bereits in Furinkan registriert. Nun saßen Bär und Mensch zusammen auf der Veranda bei einem Brettspiel und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu beschummeln wo es nur ging. 

Ryoga selbst saß noch immer drinnen im Wohnzimmer und langweilte sich leicht. Kurzzeitig hatte sie sich über den klitschnassen Panda amüsiert - sie konnte sich recht gut vorstellen wie Ranma auf die Nachspionage seines Vaters reagiert hatte - aber nun wunderte sie sich was sie tun sollte. Gerne wäre sie in das Dojo hinter dem Haus gegangen um ein wenig zu trainieren, aber dazu müßte sie das Haus verlassen, und wer weiß wo sie bei ihrem Orientierungssinn gelandet wäre. Sie hatte schnell begriffen das es ein Unterschied war, ob man nun als Junge nicht wußte wo man war, oder als Mädchen einen verlorenen Eindruck machte. Beinahe wäre ihr das schon zum Verhängnis geworden. 

Vielleicht war es doch keine so üble Idee wieder zur Schule zu gehen, wenigstens hätte sie dann was zu tun, und wären hier nicht zur Langeweile verdammt. Andererseits würde das auch bedeuten, das sie als Mädchen gehen müßte, und darauf konnte sie gut verzichten. 

"Wunderst du dich ob es nicht doch besser wäre zur Schule zu gehen?" 

Als Ryoga aufblickte, sah sie einer freundlich lächelnden Kasumi ins Gesicht. "Nun, äh, ja ... so ähnlich." 

Das ältere Mädchen setzte sich zu ihr und beobachtete die beiden Männer draußen bei ihrem Spiel. "Langweilig?" 

Ein angedeutetes Nicken: "Mh-hm." 

Schweigen folgte. Einer der Karpfen im Gartenteich durchbrach die Wasserfläche, überschlug sich und glitt fast lautlos wieder in sein feuchtes Element zurück. 

"Möchtest du wissen weshalb ich mich dafür eingesetzt habe, das du ebenfalls die Schule besuchst?" ergriff Kasumi nach kurzer Zeit wieder das Wort. Ohne Ryogas Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort: "Ich weiß, aus deiner Sicht ist Schule nur da um dir Zeit zu stehlen, ein Ort wo du Dinge lernst für die du jetzt keine Verwendung hast, nicht wahr?" 

"Ich-" begann Ryoga, wußte aber nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie hätte es anders ausgedrückt, aber Kasumi hatte recht gut zusammengefaßt wie sie darüber dachte. 

Das ältere Mädchen lachte kurz auf als Ryoga sie mit offenem Mund ansah. "Du mußt darauf nicht antworten. Es ist ganz natürlich für jemanden in deinem Alter so zu denken. Mir ging es ebenso." Sie sah wieder nach draußen, und ihr Blick schien in weite Ferne zu rücken. "Weißt du, damals als meine Mutter starb, war ich gezwungen die Schule abzubrechen um unseren Haushalt zu übernehmen. Und ein Teil von mir war sogar froh endlich was nützliches zu tun, anstatt sinnloses Zeug zu lernen. Und nun schau mich heute an: Eine 19jährige junge Frau, ohne brauchbaren Abschluß, die nur für ihre Familie sorgen kann, ohne Hoffnung einen Beruf zu lernen und auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Nicht die besten Zukunftsaussichten, oder?   
Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch," fügte sie rasch hinzu, "ich bereue nichts, und ich würde mich heute ebenso entscheiden wenn ich müßte. Aber du hast heute die Wahl die ich damals nie hatte, und ich weiß das du dir später Vorwürfe machen wirst wenn du jetzt nicht die Gelegenheit ergreifst." 

Ryoga wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnte Kasumis Gründe nachvollziehen, und die Ehrlichkeit, mit denen sie sie vorbrachte, beeindruckten das grünhaarige Mädchen sehr. 

Plötzlich stand die ältere Tendo wieder auf und strich sich verlegen die Falten aus dem Rock. "Ach, was mache ich denn schon wieder. Da langweile ich dich mit meiner Vergangenheit, dabei wollte ich doch eigentlich etwas gegen deine Langeweile tun. Was meinst du Ryoga," sie setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, "ich habe noch ein paar Einkäufe zu tätigen. Hast du Lust mich zu begleiten?"   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

"Was für ein Idiot!" 

Angewidert stupste das rothaarige Mädchen dem ohnmächtig am Boden liegenden Kendoisten mit dem Fuß in die Rippen. 

"Erst posaunt er in der halben Schule herum das ich mit dir verlobt bin, dann begrabscht er mich im Schwimmbecken. Und obendrein meint er auch noch das ich mit ihm ausgehen soll, obwohl er mich im gleichen Atemzug beleidigt." Ein zweiter Tritt in die Rippen folgte, der Tatewaki herumrollen ließ. "Und kämpfen kann er auch nicht. Was für ein Trottel!" 

Akane trat neben ihren zur Zeit weiblichen Verlobten. "Er weiß auch nicht das du und du die selbe Person sind. Das kannst du ihm schlecht vorwerfen. Aber sonst hast du recht, er ist ein Trottel," fügte sie hinzu. 

Ranma ließ ihren Kontrahenten liegen wo er war und ging zum Baum zurück. Sie hob den Teekessel auf und schüttelte ihn. "Leer," stellte sie fest und ließ den Behälter wieder fallen. "Komm, Akane, gehen wir nach Hause." 

"Aber die Schule ist noch nicht zu Ende," merkte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen an. 

Ranma schnaubte nur. "Schule, pah! Ich wollte von Anfang an nicht hierhin. Und so," sie deutete an sich hinab, "kann ich wohl schlecht wieder in die Klasse, oder?" 

"Selber Schuld. Warum hast du dich nicht verwandelt?" 

"Ich wollte ja, aber dein Oberschüler da hinten hat mich leider gehindert." 

"Das ist nicht 'mein' Oberschüler!" 

"So? Ich hatte aber den Eindruck das er schwer in dich verknallt war. Und Blumen hatte er dir heute früh auch geschenkt." 

"Na und? Dafür kann 'ich' doch nichts!" knirschte Akane mit den Zähnen. Was bildete sich dieser Ranma eigentlich ein? Dabei wäre sie froh wenn Kuno sie in Ruhe lassen würde. 

"Akane?" fragte Ranma nach einem Moment des Schweigens. 

"Was?" 

"Trotzdem danke das du heißes Wasser für mich besorgt hattest. Und das du den Idioten da aufhalten wolltest damit ich mich zurückverwandeln kann. Auch wenn es nicht viel gebracht hat." 

"Keine Ursache," meinte Akane überrascht. Wenigstens konnte Ranma sich bedanken, immerhin etwas. 

"Glaubst du, du schaffst das noch einmal?" fragte Ranma. 

"Was? Kuno verprügeln? Das schaffe ich seit drei Wochen jeden Morgen." 

"Nein, ich meine heißes Wasser besorgen. Oder möchtest du deinen Mitschülern erklären das dein Verlobter sich in ein Mädchen verwandelt?" 

" ... " antwortete Akane. Natürlich wollte sie das nicht. "Komm mit," sagte sie. 

Es war kein Problem noch einmal einen dampfenden Teekessel zu besorgen. Nach der Verwandlung rückte Ranma wieder seine Kleider zurecht. "Ahh, viel besser so. Ein Glück das mir nicht das selbe passiert ist wie Ryoga." 

"Warum, was ist denn mit Ryoga passiert?" fragte Akane. 

"Äh," machte Ranma. "Sie verwandelt sich in ein Schwein - aber solltest du dir nicht besser Gedanken darüber machen, was du jetzt in der Klasse erzählst?" lenkte er ab. "Die wollen sicher wissen warum du mit mir verlobt bist, oder?" 

Akane mußte zugeben das Ranma da recht hatte. Ursprünglich wollte sie es geheimhalten, aber dank Kuno - und vermutlich auch Nabiki - würde das bald Thema Nummer Eins in Furinkan sein. 

"Wir können es jetzt schlecht noch leugnen," meinte sie nachdenklich. "Ich frage mich, ob ich es den anderen begreiflich machen kann das ich gegen einen Willen mit dir verlobt wurde?" 

"Überlaß das am besten mir," schlug Ranma vor. "Ich werde die Sache schon passend klären." 

"Ja? Danke..." Akane war erstaunt. Sie hätte nicht erwartet das Ranma sich so für ihre Interessen einsetzen würde. Womöglich hatte Ryoga recht damit, das er ein ganz anständiger Junge war. 

"Ja," bestätigte Ranma. "Ich will schließlich keinen schlechten Ruf bekommen, das ich so ein Machoweib wie dich als Verlobte habe." 

" ... " machte Akane, und nahm gedanklich alles Positive zurück was sie je über diesen Jungen gedacht hatte. 

Wie erwartet gab es in der Klasse großes Tohubawohu, kaum das die zwei Jugendlichen den Raum betreten hatten. Sämtliche Schüler bestürmten sie mit Fragen, und Akane mühte sich vergeblich die Stimmen zu übertönen. 

Nachdem er ein paar Momente Akanes Versuche beobachtet hatte, sprang Ranma mit einem Satz über die Köpfe der herbeigeeilten Fragesteller hinweg und auf das Lehrerpult drauf. "RUHE!" brüllte er so laut er konnte. "HALTET DIE KLAPPE!" 

Nur langsam verstummten die Stimmen, aber nach und nach blickte alle Augen zu dem erhöht stehenden Jungen hinauf. 

"Schon viel besser so," sagte Ranma. "Um es gleich vorneweg zu sagen: Ja, Akane und ich sind miteinander verlobt." 

Sofort brach wieder Tumult aus. 

"SEID STILL!" 

Diesmal war es fast sofort ruhig. 

"Wir haben uns aber nicht freiwillig verlobt. Das haben sich unsere Väter ausgedacht." 

"Und wir wollen auch gar nicht verlobt sein," fügte Akane hinzu. "Ich kenne Ranma gar nicht. Ich hab ihn gestern zum ersten Mal gesehen." 

"Ui, Liebe auf den ersten Blick," meldete sich eine Mädchenstimme. 

"Ach sei still, Sayuri," schimpfte Akane. "Ich hab doch grade gesagt das ich nichts von Ranma will. Von mir aus kann er bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!" 

"Ja, du kannst mir auch den Buckel runterrutschen, du alten Machoweib!" konterte der schwarzhaarige Junge. Zu den restlichen Schülern gewandt sagte er: "Damit ihr das auch richtig versteht, ich bin zwar mit Akane Tendo verlobt, aber soweit es mich betrifft sind wir geschiedene Leute." 

Die Nachricht schien tatsächlich anzukommen. Die versammelten Mädchen sahen hoffnungsvoll zu Ranma, der nach eigener Aussage noch zu haben war, während die Jungs erleichtert aufatmeten das sie noch immer die Chance auf ein Date mit Akane hatten. 

Der Lehrer entschied sich in diesem Moment wieder die Kontrolle über das Geschehen zu übernehmen. "Herr Ranma Saotome, bist du fertig mit deiner kleinen Ansprache?" 

"Japp, hab alles geklärt." 

"Gut, dann sieh zu das du von meinem Pult runterkommst!" sagte der Lehrer ungehalten. 

"Augenblick, eine Sache ist noch nicht geklärt." Akane trat vor und zog erneut die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sie. Ihr waren die Blicke der Jungs nicht entgangen, und sie hatte grade eine Möglichkeit gefunden wie sie nicht nur Ranma seine Frechheit heimzahlen, sondern sich selbst auch Ärger vom Hals schaffen konnte. 

"Da ich nun einen Verlobten habe, wird sich an den allmorgendlichen Kämpfen eine Kleinigkeit ändern." Sie warf einen langsamen Blick in die Runde. "Ab sofort muß, wer ein Date mit mir haben will, nicht mehr mich im Kampf besiegen ... sondern Ranma."   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

"... und noch der Schokoladenpudding für Vater. Ich glaube, das war alles." Kasumi hakte den letzten Punkt auf ihrer Einkaufsliste ab und nickte zu sich selber. "Ja, das war alles. Wir sind fertig," sagte sie zu Ryoga gewandt. 

Das grünhaarige Mädchen seufzte erleichtert als Kasumi sich endlich Richtung Kasse aufmachte. Nicht das es sie gestört hatte einkaufen zu gehen, aber Kasumi hatte die Angewohnheit bei jeder Verkäuferin für mindestens fünf Minuten stehen zu bleiben und die neuesten Ereignisse auszutauschen. Und Ryoga konnte diesen 'Weibertratsch' nicht ausstehen. 

Der älteren Tendo entging das Aufatmen ihrer Begleiterin keinesfalls. "Sind dir die Einkaufstaschen zu schwer? Tut mir leid, ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht das du die ganze Zeit die Last tragen mußt. Soll ich dir eine Tüte abnehmen?" 

"Nein, nein, das ist es nicht." Ryoga schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte sich schließlich selber angeboten die Einkäufe zu tragen. Und für sie waren die Taschen vergleichsweise leicht. "Es ist nur das ... ach es ist wirklich nichts." 

"Dann ist es ja gut," sagte Kasumi erleichtert und bezahlte an der Supermarktkasse. Wieder auf der Straße angekommen fragte sie vorsichtshalber noch mal nach: "Und ich soll dir wirklich nichts abnehmen?" 

"Nein, kein Problem." Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen nahm Ryoga beide Taschen in eine Hand und hielt sie lässig am ausgestreckten Arm hoch. 

"Gute Güte, du bist wirklich ein starkes Mädchen. Genau wie Akane." 

Ryoga zog eine Grimasse bei dem Wort 'Mädchen' und enthielt sich eines Kommentars. Als Kasumi weiterging folgte sie ihr, dichtauf um auf keinem Fall verloren zu gehen. 

"Oh, schau mal hier," sagte Kasumi plötzlich und blieb vor einem Schaufenster stehen. 

"Was denn?" 

"Die Schuluniform." Kasumi deutete auf eine Puppe mit einem ähnlichen Outfit wie Akane es diesen Morgen getragen hatte. "So eine brauchst du auch noch wenn du in Furinkan zur Schule gehst." 

Ryoga verzog den Mund. Mädchenkleider konnte sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen. "Ist das denn nötig?" fragte sie wenig enthusiastisch. 

"Selbstverständlich." Kasumi schob das wiederwillige Mädchen durch die Tür. 

"Aber Ranma hatte auch normale Sachen an..." versuchte Ryoga zu argumentieren. 

"Ranma wird ebenfalls eine Uniform brachen. Die ersten Tage geht noch ohne, aber nach spätestens einer Woche muß man eine haben," erklärte Kasumi. 

"Können wir nicht noch bis dahin warten?" 

Aber Kasumi schien ihr gar nicht zuzuhören. Statt dessen wandte sie sich an eine der Verkäuferinnen. "Guten Morgen, wir suchen eine Furinkan Uniform für diese junge Lady hier." 

"Kein Problem," sagte die Verkäuferin freundlich lächelnd. Zu Ryoga fragte sie: "Können Sie mir Ihre Maße geben, Fräulein?" 

"Uhm ... was für Maße?" fragte Ryoga zurück. 

"Na, Ihre Körpermaße. Größe, und der Umfang von Brust, Taille, Hüfte." 

Ryoga lief rot an. "Ich, äh, habe keine Ahnung," stammelte sie. 

Kasumi und die Verkäuferin warfen sich einen Blick zu. "Ah, nun, das ist auch kein Problem, so etwas soll es geben," sagte letztere, immer noch freundlich lächelnd, aber schon eine Spur kühler. "Das könne wir auch bestimmt so herausfinden..." 

Sie musterte Ryoga von oben bis unten, ging einmal um sie herum und zog hier und da an ihrer Kleidung. "Hmm, schwer zu sagen bei diesen weiten Sachen. Ihre Kleidung ist ein wenig zu geräumig für Sie." Die Verkäuferin konnte schließlich nicht wissen, das Ryoga als Mädchen ein gutes Stück kleiner und schmaler war, aber das ihre Kleidung für sie als Junge zugeschnitten war. "Wären Sie so freundlich und würden sich hinten in der Umkleide frei machen?" fragte sie. "Dann kann ich Ihre Maße direkt nehmen." 

"Öhm," machte Ryoga, wurde aber schon zu einem Vorhang im hinteren Teil des Geschäftes geschoben. 

Als sie wieder unter sich waren, fragte Kasumi: "Du kennst wirklich nicht deine Maße? Ich dachte, jedes Mädchen kennt die?" 

Jedes Mädchen schon, dachte Ryoga. "Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit nachzusehen." 

"Aber wie hast du bislang Kleidung gekauft, wenn du nicht wußtest wie groß - oh, ich verstehe," sagte sie, als sie dann den Zustand von Ryogas Kleider dachte. Vermutlich paßten sie ihr deswegen nicht richtig. 

Ryoga antwortete trotzdem: "Oh, wenn ich neue Sache brauchte, hab ich einfach geguckt was paßt, und es gekauft. Auf Etiketten habe ich nie geachtet." 

Kasumi nickte nur. Sie kannte mehrere Menschen die genauso verfuhren, einschließlich ihres Vaters. Nur hatte sie bislang gedacht, diese Art einzukaufen war nur Männern vorbehalten. "Ryoga, solltest du nicht anfangen dich auszuziehen? Die Verkäuferin wird sicher jeden Moment zurückkommen." 

Ryogas Gesicht nahm wieder eine sehr gesunde Färbung an. Sie konnte sich doch nicht hier vor Kasumi ausziehen. 

"Du mußt dich nicht schämen, Ryoga. Wir sind doch beide junge Frauen, ich werde dir schon nichts weggucken." 

Leider war es genau die Tatsache die Ryoga zögern ließ. Aber welche Wahl hatte sie schon? Nach einem ergebenen Seufzer zog sie sich schließlich den Pulli über den Kopf. 

Kasumi machte große Augen und hob schockiert die Hand vor den Mund. "Aber Ryoga! Du trägst gar keinen BH!" 

"Nein, warum sollte ich-" begann das Mädchen, bis ihr einfiel was sie jetzt war. "Öh, nein, ich äh ... ich habe keine." 

Kasumi schüttelte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf. 

"Ich hab nie welche gebracht, diese Dinger sind mir erst vor Kurzem gewachsen," erklärte Ryoga, und genau genommen war das nicht einmal gelogen. 

"Oh, nun wenn das so ist," meinte Kasumi, wieder ein wenig versöhnt. "Es tut mir leid, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht das du dich erst spät entwickelt hast. Und wenn man mit zwei Männern reist ist es sicher schwer, vernünftige Kleidung zu kaufen," sagte Kasumi verständnisvoll. 

"Ja, hehe, genau das ist es," stimmt Ryoga verlegen zu und ließ ihre Hosen fallen. 

"Uhm, Ryoga?" fragte die ältere Tendo vorsichtig. "Warum trägst du Jungenunterhosen?" Diesmal blieb sie betont freundlich, vielleicht gab es hierfür ja auch eine logische Erklärung. 

"Äh," machte Ryoga. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe schon immer welche getragen, hehehe..." Verlegen kratze sie sich am Hinterkopf. 

"Aber was sagen denn deine Eltern dazu?" 

Ryoga zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts. Sie haben mir die Sachen schließlich gekauft." 

Kasumi preßte ihre Lippen aufeinander und schwieg. Sie begann zu begreifen das Ryogas Verhalten an ihrer Erziehung lag und nicht am Mädchen selber. Sie wunderte sich was für Eltern einer jungen Dame das nur antun konnten. Was das Mädchen nun am dringendsten brauchte, entschied sie sich, war eine helfende und vor allem weibliche Hand, die ihr zeigte wie sich ein anständiges Mädchen zu benehmen hatte. 

"Weißt du, Ryoga," meinte sie in ihrer gewohnt liebenswürdigen Art, "was hältst du davon wenn ich dir ein paar Garnituren vernünftige Unterwäsche kaufe? Nur damit du mal ausprobieren kannst was dir besser gefällt?" 

Ryoga, nun bis auf Strümpfe und Boxershorts nackt, sah das Mädchen an als wenn sie sie bedroht hätte. "Das wäre schrecklich - äh, ich meine, das wäre schrecklich nett von dir. Aber du brauchst meinetwegen kein Geld ausgeben." 

"Unsinn. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich dir den Gefallen tun kann." Sie hob Ryogas Hose hoch und blickte sie prüfend an. "Sag, kannst du mit Nadel und Faden umgehen?" 

Ryoga nickte. Ein Leben auf der Straße hatte sie gezwungen ihre Sachen immer selbst zu flicken. "Klar kann ich das," antwortete sie - und hatte das Gefühl einen schweren Fehler begangen zu haben. 

"Wunderbar!" freute sich Kasumi. "Dann kannst du mir helfen, deine Kleidung passender für dich zu machen." Sie deutete auf Ryogas Hose. "Schau, wenn man hier etwas abnäht, und hier, und dort einschneidet..."   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

Ranma blieb stehen. Er wußte nicht genau warum, sein Instinkt hatte es ihm gesagt. Und wenn er im Laufe der Jahre etwas gelernt hatte, dann war es das er seinem Instinkt trauen konnte. 

"Hiya!" 

Jahrelang trainierte Reflexe traten in Aktion. Behende wich er zur Seite aus, schwang sein Bein in einem eleganten Halbkreis herum und trat dem Angreifer unters Kinn. 

"Whoops, ich hoffe das war nicht zu fest." Kopfschütteln betrachtete er den am Boden liegenden Jungen. "Also ehrlich, als wenn die nichts Besseres zu tun haben. Das ist schon der sechste heute. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, den Jungs zu erzählen das sie mit mir kämpfen sollen wenn sie ein Date mit dir wollen?" Der letzte Satz war an Akane gerichtet, welche neben ihm ging. 

"Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast," antwortete diese selbstzufrieden. "Ich finde es sehr entspannend, mir endlich mal keine Sorgen über plötzliche Angreifer machen zu müssen." Obwohl es doch ungewöhnlich war, mußte sie zugeben, das ihre Schulkameraden jetzt auch auf dem Heimweg attackierten, anstelle wie sonst immer nur morgens vor dem Unterricht. 

"Und überhaupt, was ist denn so Besonderes daran mit dir ein Date zu haben?" lamentierte Ranma als sie weitergingen. "Man muß sich doch schämen mit jemanden wie dir in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden." 

Akane stieß ein warnendes Knurren aus. 

"Dabei gibt es so viele gutaussehenden Mädchen in der Klasse. Um genau zu sein, alle außer dir sehen gut aus. Aber mit ausgerechnet dir bin ich verlobt. Was ein Pech..." 

"Grrr..." Akane ballte die Faust und sah Ranma zähneknirschend an. "Du, du, du..." Sie suchte nach einem passenden Wort. 

Ranma legte den Kopf schief und blickte fast neugierig zurück. "Ja? Ich, ich, ich? Sprich dich ruhig aus." 

"Du TROTTEL!" 

Zornig nahm Akane das nächstbeste Objekt als Waffe, sprich, sie schlug mit ihrer Schultasche nach Ranma. Dieser duckte sich und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. "Bllllll! Daneben." 

Das versetzte Akane nur noch weiter in Rage. Während sie weiterhin ihr möglichstes versuchte, diesen unverfrorenen machohaften Jungen seine gerechte Strafe zukommen zu lassen, schimpfte sie: "Idiot! Weiberheld! Geschlechtswandler! Perverser! Bleib stehen und laß dich schlagen! Stehen bleiben sollst du! Du Feigling, hör auf mir immer auszuweichen..." 

Ranma fand es eher interessant wie das Mädchen einen Koller bekam. Mühelos wich er den Schlägen aus und tanzte ihr vor der Nase herum. "Uhh, schlecht, ganz schlecht. Man kann sofort sehen wie du angreifen willst. Ist das etwa das Beste was du kannst?" 

Dann meldete sich sein Gefahrensinn wieder, er spürte eine Präsenz hinter sich und duckte sich. Ein Baseballschläger zischte durch die Luft wo eben noch ein Kopf gewesen war. 

WACK! traf Akanes Tasche das Gesicht des Jungen, welcher Ranma hinter einer Hausecke aufgelauert hatte. 

"Ach du Schreck! Hiroshi, ich hab dir gar nicht gesehen. Habe ich dir weh getan?" Bestürzt beugte sich das dunkelhaarige Mädchen über den am Boden liegenden Jungen, aber dieser zuckte nur leicht mit den Beinen. 

"Tz, tz, tz," sagte Ranma kopfschüttelnd. "Brutale Kraft, aber keine Kontrolle darüber. Ich kann kaum glauben das du den gleichen Kampfstil trainierst wie ich." 

"Grr, Ranma. Hör auf dich über mich Lustig zu machen." Sie trat nach ihm, und traf natürlich nicht. 

"Und mit so etwas bin ich verlobt. Da hat mein Pop mir ja was schönes eingebrockt." Nonchalant ließ Ranma sie stehen und sprang auf den Zaun neben der Straße hinauf, vergrub die Hände in den Taschen und balancierte mit fast unverschämt fröhlicher Laune weiter in Richtung Tendo-Dojo. 

Akane schnaubte vergrellt und folgte auf mehr konventionelle Weise, den Bürgersteig benutzend. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie den Jungen auf dem Zaun. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, das dieser Macho nun ein Teil ihres Lebens sein sollte. Was sollte sie überhaupt mit einem Verlobten? Der dazu noch mit kaltem Wasser zu einem Mädchen wurde... 

Völlig in Gedanken versunken merkte sie erst das sie wieder zu Hause war, als sie gegen ein Hindernis lief und sich unsanft auf den Hosenboden setzte. Als sie aufsah blickte sie auf Ranmas Rücken, dieser war vor ihr durch die Tür gegangen und dann plötzlich stehen geblieben. 

"Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinläufst?" murrte sie. 

Ranma gab ausnahmsweise keine Erwiderung, obwohl er diesmal im Recht dazu gewesen wäre. Aber er war viel zu beschäftigt den Anblick vor sich zu verarbeiten. 

Dort am Wohnzimmertisch saßen, Schulter an Schulter, Ryoga und Kasumi. Beide hatten je ein Kleidungsstück in den Händen und waren fleißig mit Nadel und Faden daran am arbeiten. Weitere Kleidungsstücke, die Ranma eindeutig als Ryogas identifizierte, lagen auf dem Tisch verteilt, ebenso wie verschiedene Rollen Garn, Schnittmuster und Stoffballen. 

"Ohayo Akane, Ranma-kun," grüßte Kasumi freundlich. "Hattet ihr einen schönen Schultag?" 

"Da, da, die die da..." stammelte Ranma und zeigte auf die Nähereien. 

"Oh, ich habe Ryoga-chan angeboten, ihre Kleidung in einen passenderen Zustand für sie zu bringen. Sie ist eine sehr geschickte Schneiderin." 

Ryoga konnte Kasumis Fröhlichkeit nicht ganz teilen. Sie wäre am liebsten vor Scham auf der Stelle im Boden versunken als Ranma hereinkam. Die Tatsache das der Zopfträger jetzt lauthals lachend auf dem Boden kugelte, machte es auch nicht besser. 

"Bwahahaha! Ryoga ... hahaha ... näht? Buhahahaha!" 

Erzürnt warf das Mädchen die Utensilien fort und sprang auf. "Ja, ich nähe. Na und? Hör auf zu lachen!" 

"Mwahahahaha! Schau dich ... huhuhu ... dich mal im Spiegel an." Tränen der Schadenfreude rannen über sein Gesicht als er sich den Bauch hielt und auf Ryoga deutete. Er hatte vor lauter Lachen Mühe die Worte hervorzubringen. "Deine Kleidung! Hihihi. Du siehst aus ... hahaha ... aus wie ein ... hahaha, ein Mädchen! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Und das war tatsächlich nicht ganz falsch. Ryoga hatte mit Kasumis Hilfe an einem ihrer gelben Pullis die Ärmel entfernt, und den Schnitt an Schultern und Taille ihrer schmaleren Form angepaßt. Mit der Hose, die sie momentan trug, waren sie ähnlich verfahren. Dummerweise sah das Ganze nun so aus, als würde sie ein gelbes Minikleid tragen mit einer schwarzen Leggins darunter. 

"Ich sagte: HÖR AUF ZU LACHEN!" Ryoga wurde mit jedem Moment wütender und war kurz vorm explodieren. 

Ranma wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und hielt sich sein schmerzendes Zwerchfell. "Wirklich, die Sachen stehen dir, du siehst richtig weiblich darin aus," preßte er hervor, bemüht die Fassung zu wahren. "Oder liegt es daran das du ja auch weiblich bist? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wieder bog er sich vor lachen. 

Mit einem wütenden Knurren stürzte sich Ryoga auf ihren Kontrahenten. Das heißt, sie versuchte es, aber Ranma tat lediglich einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie ins Leere springen. Das grünhaarige Mädchen nahm sofort wieder die Verfolgung auf, und jagte ihn quer durchs Haus und in den Garten, während Ranma grimassenschneidend vor ihr hertanzte und sich weiter lustig machte. 

"Also wirklich, Ranma ist unmöglich!" beschwerte sich Akane. "Ryoga so zu ärgern. Dabei hat sie doch wirklich gute Arbeit gemacht." 

"Ach Akane, nimm es ihm nicht übel. Schau nur, ist es nicht nett den zwei guten Freunden beim spielen zuzusehen?" 

Mit Schweißtropfen an der Stirn sah Akane ihre große Schwester an. Spielen? Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, das Kasumi nicht die gleichen Dinge sah wie alle anderen.   


  


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

Noch immer grollend zog Ryoga die Tür der Umkleide hinter sich zu. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft Ranma zu erwischen. Dafür war sie nun völlig verschwitzt und erschöpft von der Verfolgung. 

Weiter fluchend schmiß sie den eigentlichen Grund des Streites, ihre Kleidung, in die Ecke und schlüpfte aus der Unterwäsche. Es ärgerte sie maßlos das sie Ranma nicht zu fassen bekommen hatte, nicht unbedingt weil sie ihn verdreschen wollte, sondern weil sie einfach nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war. Und das war die Schuld dieses Körpers. 

Es war nicht so, das sich Ryoga nicht inzwischen an ihre neue Form gewöhnt hatte. Mittlerweile kam sie gut mit den Besonderheiten als Mädchen zurecht, bis auf manchmal wenn sie das lästige Hin- und Herhüpfen dieser Klopse auf ihren Rippen störte. Nein, was sie wirklich störte war, das sie als Mädchen nicht mehr die selbe Leistung bringen konnte. Ryoga wußte das Ranma auch schon vorher besser war als sie, aber jetzt war diese Kluft nur noch breiter geworden. 

Ihres letzten Kleidungsstückes entledigt betrat Ryoga das Bad. Während sie den Waschzuber mit Wasser füllte, warf sie einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Ein mißmutig aussehendes Mädchen, die wirren grünen Haare mit einem Stirnband in Zaum gehalten, blickte zurück. Sie streckte dem Mädchen die Zunge raus, drehte sich um, griff nach dem Eimer und kippte sich den Inhalt über den Kopf. 

Sekunden später fiel besagter Eimer klappernd zu Boden, plötzlich der Hand beraubt die ihn gehalten hatte. 

"Buki! Qiek, quiiek!" (Übersetzung: Verdammt, ich habe schon wieder vergessen was kaltes Wasser mir antut!) 

Ein genervt aussehendes kleines Ferkel stand recht dumm im Raum. Dann amte es ein menschliches Schulterzucken nach und hüpfte in die Wanne mit warmen Wasser. Augenblicke später stieß Ryoga ein entspanntes Seufzen aus, lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich vom Wasser einweichen. 

Ihr faules Dahindümpeln wurde jäh unterbrochen, als eine weitere Person ins Bad kam. Leicht erschrocken richtete sich Ryoga auf und sah sich einem sehr nackten Mädchen gegenüber. 

"Hallo Ryoga. Es stört dich doch nicht, oder?" meinte Nabiki nonchalant und griff nach der Seife. 

"N-nicht im Geringsten," preßte Ryoga hervor und wandte ihr Gesicht hastig der Wand zu. Selbst weiblich zu sein, daran hatte sie sich mittlerweile gewöhnt, aber andere nackte Mädchen machten sie noch immer nervös. Sie hatte dabei immer das Gefühl etwas verbotenes zu tun, etwas das sie nicht durfte. 

"Falls es dich interessiert, meine kleine Schwester hat Ranma doch noch gepackt," fuhr die Tendo im Plauderton fort. "Sie hat ihm auch eine Kopfnuß von dir verpaßt." 

"Hm-hm," erwiderte Ryoga einsilbig. Sie entschied, das es für alle Beteiligten besser wäre wenn sie hier herauskam. Sich gegen den Anblick wappnend stand sie auf, drehte sich um - und erstarrte. 

Nabiki war grade dabei sich von Kopf bis Fuß einzuseifen. Zarte Hände glitten überall über den Körper um die Seife gut zu verteilen. Schaumbläschen zierten die Wölbungen der Brüste, oder liefen an den langen Beinen hinab. Wasserperlen glitzerten auf der Haut, während Nabiki erneut den Waschzuber füllte. 

"Ach, Ryoga, könntest du mir wohl den Rücken einseifen? Ich komme da so schlecht dran." 

Ryoga rührte sich nicht, so gefangen war sie von dem Anblick. Erst als Nabiki sich fragend zu ihr umdrehte und einen Schritt auf sie zuging, erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. "Wa-? Hast du was gesagt?" 

Nun kann man von Nabiki viele Dinge behaupten, aber Dummheit gehörte keinesfalls dazu. Und so bemerkte sie sehr wohl die Art und Weise, wie Ryoga sie ansah. Und auch die mögliche Bedeutung. 

Mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln stellte sie sich in Positur und blinzelte dem anderen Mädchen zu. "Na, gefällt dir was du siehst?" Das schlagartige Rotwerden und hastige Stammeln war alles, was Nabiki als Beweis haben mußte um zu wissen, das sie einer Lesbe gegenüberstand. 

"Verstehe," fuhr sie fort. "Jetzt weiß ich auch was Ranma so komisch daran fand, als Akane ihm unterstellt hatte mit dir etwas Perverses im Sinn gehabt zu haben. Du stehst mehr auf Mädchen, nicht war?" 

"Ich ... wie ..?" Ryoga wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie wußte nicht wie, aber irgendwie hatte sie sich Nabiki gegenüber verraten. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? 

Die scherzhafte Mine fallenlassend sah das andere Mädchen Ryoga ernst an. "Ich bin tolerant genug um deine Einstellung zu akzeptieren, solange du mich und meine Schwestern dabei in Ruhe läßt. Aber ich gebe dir einen kostenlosen Rat: Laß es nicht Akane merken. Sie ist ein wenig empfindlich was solche Sachen angeht." Nach einem Moment überlegen fügte sie hinzu: "Am besten wäre, du würdest bei ihr ganz ausziehen. Ist gesünder für dich, glaube mir." 

Die Gedanken der Grünhaarigen kreisten. "Ausziehen? A-aber..." Durch den Schock das sie ertappt worden war, hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt das Nabiki nur gemeint hatte, aus Akanes Zimmer auszuziehen. "Ich... es tut mir ja leid. Ich hätte es von Anfang an zugeben müssen. Aber..." 

Aber sie wollte nicht hinausgeworfen werden, auch wenn sie es vielleicht verstanden hätte. Sie konnte die Tendos gut leiden, und war froh einen Platz zu haben wo sie hingehörte. 

"Aber Ranma darf doch auch bleiben, obwohl er genauso ist," startete sie einen schwachen Versuch, Nabiki zu überzeugen. 

Nabiki ihrerseits staunte, wie sehr Ryoga es aus der Fassung brachte, das ihr kleines Geheimnis ihrer sexuellen Ausrichtung gelüftet war. Womöglich hatte sie schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht, überlegte sie. Nur was hatte das jetzt mit Ranma zu tun? "Ranmas Fluch ist doch etwas völlig anderes. Das er auf Frauen steht obwohl er selbst eine ist, ist logisch." Sie sah Ryoga skeptisch an. "Oder bevorzugt er Männer, wenn er ein Mädchen ist?" 

Ryoga schüttelte den Kopf. Warum war Ranmas Fluch so sehr anders als ihrer, dachte sie. Weil er sich noch verwandeln kann? "Bitte Nabiki," flehte sie, "ich werde ganz bestimmt nichts machen was euch ärgern könnte. Bitte verrate nicht mein Geheimnis. Ich will nicht ausziehen. Ich..." Ein schwerer Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinderte sie am weitersprechen, und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Das war auch etwas das Ryoga maßlos ärgerte, das sie viel schneller heulen mußte seitdem sie diesen Körper hatte. 

Nabiki sah den panisch-verzweifelten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenüber. Ryoga schien tatsächlich Angst zu haben. "Also gut," sagte sie. "Von mir aus kannst du bei Akane bleiben, und ich werde auch nichts sagen. Aber ich habe dich gewarnt, sei vorsichtig." Im Grunde war es Nabiki sogar recht, wenn Ryoga bei Akane blieb. Denn ansonsten würde sie bei ihr im Zimmer einquartiert werden, da Kasumis Raum zu klein war, und das Gästezimmer auch keine Option mehr war. Und auf eine Zimmergenossin konnte Nabiki verzichten. "Aber dafür schuldest du mir einen Gefallen, klar?" 

Ryogas Mine hellte sich auf. "Wirklich?" Auf ein bestätigendes Nicken hin, fiel sie Nabiki mit einem lauten "Danke!" um den Hals. 

"Hey!" rief Nabiki, "kein Grund zutraulich zu werden. Ich bin nicht vom anderen Ufer..."   


***** ### ***** ### ***** 

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Eine Badezimmer-Szene, yippie! Wie Nabiki wohl ihr neuerworbenes Wissen über Ryogas Sexualität weiterverwenden wird? Fest steht auf jeden Fall, das unser unfreiwilliges Mädchen eine Menge Probleme bekommt. 

Aber das wird Ryoga sowieso, jetzt wo sie Opfer von Kasumis Mutterinstinkt geworden ist. Was wird die älteste Tendo-Tochter wohl unternehmen, um Ryoga das vernünftige Verhalten einer jungen Dame beizubringen? Oder wird sie merken, das sie ihr damit keinen Gefallen tut, im Gegenteil? 

Auch Akane und Ranma haben sich ein wenig besser kennengelernt. Sie haben sich gestritten, und dann gemerkt das der andere gar nicht so übel ist wie sie anfangs dachten. Dann haben sie sich wieder gestritten, und gemerkt das der andere noch viel schlimmer ist wie sie anfangs dachten. Das Übliche eben. Schauen wir mal, ob auch das übliche Ergebnis dabei herauskommt. 

Tatewaki Kuno hatte ich zwar bereits im letzten Kapitel angekündigt, so richtig zum Zug gekommen ist er hier leider trotzdem nicht. Tatsache ist, das sein Auftritt in der finalen Fassung dieses Kapitel rausgestrichen wurde, da der Text ohnehin schon wieder länger geworden ist als anfangs geplant (keine Ahnung warum mir das immer passiert) und das Zusammentreffen mit dem Oberschüler das Gleiche war wie wir es schon aus dem Manga kennen. 

Eine kurze Anmerkung noch zu Soun und dem Schokoladenpudding: Ich habe keine Ahnung was tatsächlich Souns Leibspeise ist, oder ob man in Japan überhaupt Schokopudding kennt. Ich hätte statt dessen auch etwas anderes nehmen können, Suriyaki zum Beispiel. Aber wer von euch weiß was Suriyaki ist? Ich denke, mit Schokopudding ist alles klar geworden was ich gemeint habe, ne? 

Bis dann   
Mark Soul _mark_soul@gmx.de>_   



End file.
